


Изумрудный ужас

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Background Het, Detectives, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Gen, Horror, Humor, Kinks, References to Drugs, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Дело о пропавшей в джунглях Колумбии девушке, которое берется расследовать Шерлок, оборачивается массой неожиданных обстоятельств.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет очень отдаленно основан на фильме «Роман с камнем», если вам померещатся явные и неявные сходства — знайте, они вам не мерещатся. Основной пейринг — Шерлок/Ирэн. На самом деле это текст про отношения. Но не только про них.
> 
> Собстно, мой главный ипический труд с этой ЗФБ =) И, пожалуй, текст, которым я больше всего довольна за последнее время — и тем, что написалось, и реакцией читателей.  
> На самом деле, это фик моей мечты, который я хотела написать уже давно, еще до третьего сезона. Но не писала, потому что ждала "канонную" Мэри. И, внезапно, мофтиссовская Мэри туда вписалась в стопицот раз лучше, чем я могла себе представить :-D Доктора там тоже не планировалось, он там появился ради команды — но тоже вписался круче некуда. В итоге градус безумия вырос от изначально запланированного раз этак в несколько. Но, мне кажется, тексту это пошло только на пользу...
> 
> Предупреждения: спойлеры к третьему сезону сериала «Шерлок», разнообразные упоминания разнообразных наркотиков, секс под веществами, секс в экстремальных обстоятельствах, регулярная и непредсказуемая смена фокальных персонажей.
> 
> Время написания: 18-22 марта 2014.

— Напомни мне, почему я на все это согласился?

— Потому что у тебя разрывается сердце при одном взгляде на несчастных мистера и миссис Дженкинс?

— …И потому что ты адреналиновый наркоман, который просто не может пропустить удивительную экскурсию в Колумбию, включающую в себя путешествие в джунгли и встречу с местной наркомафией.

— О, а ты не напомнишь мне, почему я согласился с идеей взять сюда тебя?

— Потому что молодым матерям нужно иногда отдохнуть и развеяться.

— В джунглях. С наркомафией.

— Если тебе можно так отдыхать и развеиваться, то почему мне нельзя? У нас гендерное равноправие.

— Не то чтобы я считал необходимым путешествие в настолько расширенном составе… Но раз уж мы все здесь, хочу заметить, что с моей точки зрения этот вариант отдыха выглядит куда занимательнее вашего медового месяца. Разумеется, если не учитывать секс… но кто вообще будет учитывать секс, когда у нас есть джунгли и наркомафия?

Джон тихо вздохнул. Вообще-то он и сам до конца не мог понять причину своего раздражения. Точнее, не слишком-то хотел себе в ней признаваться. Пока они были в самолете, он считал, что это из-за ребенка, тем более что Мэри тоже переживала: они в первый раз оставляли девочку так надолго. Хотя ей было уже семь месяцев, она хорошо спала, с удовольствием ела пюре из банки, а миссис Холмс, в конце концов, сумела вырастить Шерлока. Так что теперь, по мнению Джона, могла справиться вообще с кем угодно, даже с детенышем тираннозавра. В общем, волноваться было, по большому счету, не о чем. Тем более, как только они приземлились, Мэри сразу же позвонила в Англию и убедилась, что всё — ожидаемо — в полном порядке.

Но нервничать Джон не перестал. Колумбия, конечно, отнюдь не походила на место, попасть в которое было пределом его мечтаний. Однако стоило признать, что с Шерлоком он бывал в местах и похуже, хотя до знакомства с ним даже не представлял, что в Лондоне такие встречаются. С Шерлоком — но без Мэри. В этом и заключалась проблема. И Джон прекрасно понимал, что не имеет никакого права раздражаться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. После всей этой… истории его жена, разумеется, сидела дома. Вязала пинетки, потом нянчилась с младенцем. А потом захотела во что бы то ни стало лететь с ними в Колумбию. И он не имел права ни запрещать ей, ни высказывать недовольство по этому поводу.

Собственно, запрещать он даже и не пытался, полностью предоставив Шерлоку решать этот вопрос. «Как много тебе известно о колумбийской наркомафии?» — спросил тот, и Мэри покосилась на Джона, а Шерлок возвел глаза к потолку с мученическим выражением лица. Джон его проигнорировал и молча кивнул жене. «Достаточно много», — ответила она, и на этом вопрос был решен. Теперь они стояли в душном влажном воздухе, наполненном запахами дешевой еды, людской толпы и бензина, у выхода из аэропорта Эльдорадо, и Джон нервничал, не имея на то ни причин, ни права. 

Просто ему нравилось, что почти год ему не нужно было думать о том, кем раньше была его жена. И не нравилось, что приходится снова думать об этом сейчас. Хотя при всем при этом он прекрасно понимал, что время до и после рождения ребенка было лишь отсрочкой неизбежного. Возможностью сделать еще один выдох перед тем, как ему, Джону Хэмишу Уотсону, придется принять реальность во всем ее многообразии, нравится она ему или нет. Возможно, Колумбия — не самое плохое для этого место. Не хуже, чем любая другая точка земного шара. Как бы то ни было, сейчас ему лучше всего заткнуться, а когда они доберутся до отеля, принять душ и выпить чаю. Желательно со льдом, здесь чертовски жарко.


	2. Chapter 2

— К нам присоединится еще один человек, — внезапно сообщил Шерлок, едва Джон успел плюхнуться в кресло, зайдя к нему в номер. — В течение ближайших пяти минут.

— Кто? — спросил Джон, мысленно выбирая между кем-то из местной полиции и юристом компании, в которой работала пропавшая Сара Дженкинс.

Шерлок почему-то не ответил сразу, вместо этого задумчиво посмотрев на Мэри.

— Если он попытается вести себя неадекватно, держи его, — очень серьезно велел ей Шерлок.

— Что?.. — опешил Джон.

— Ты будешь недоволен, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Чем?.. — Джон растерянно моргнул.

— Происходящим, — туманно ответил Шерлок и тут же вскочил с места, услышав стук в дверь. — Я открою.

Джон, все еще недоумевая, проследил за ним взглядом — и его недоумение начало стремительно перерастать в шок, потому что из приоткрытой Шерлоком двери появилась женская рука с аккуратно накрашенными алыми ногтями и уверенным движением ухватила Шерлока… Джон с усилием подавил первую пришедшую в голову мысль, интеллигентно обозначив это место «ниже спины».

— У меня. Дело, — очень недовольным тоном сообщил Шерлок в открытую дверь.

— А я соскучилась, — заявил из-за двери женский голос, показавшийся Джону знакомым. Хотя он отчего-то никак не мог сообразить, где и когда его слышал. Он сейчас вообще не мог ничего толком сообразить, завороженно уставившись на… часть Шерлока ниже спины. 

Мэри весело фыркнула, и он наконец-то вышел из ступора, взглянув на нее. Она с ехидной усмешкой переводила очень заинтересованный взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно. Джон выпучил глаза и пожал плечами, а потом снова покосился на дверь. Судя по второй руке, изящно обхватившей Шерлока за плечи, и по… некоторым другим признакам, либо неизвестная за дверью прямо сейчас пыталась съесть его лучшего друга, либо это был поцелуй. Очень, очень, очень глубокий поцелуй… Джон сделал медленный вдох и тряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Во второй раз он мог бы сообразить и быстрее.

— Шерлок, ты опять… — возмущенно сообщил он в сторону двери.

— Что я опять? — ровно поинтересовался Шерлок примерно через полминуты, наконец приняв… более вертикальное положение. Обе женские руки, впрочем, остались на прежних местах.

— Опять пытаешься использовать женщин в своих целях, — Джон прекрасно понимал, что если это нарушит какие-то шерлоковы планы, тот будет ужасно недоволен, но происходящее ему слишком сильно не нравилось, чтобы промолчать.

— Не волнуйся, Джон, это я использую его в своих целях, — ехидно ответил подозрительно знакомый женский голос.

— Я бы поспорил, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Хорошо, дорогой, мы оба используем друг друга в собственных целях, — предложил компромисс женский голос, и тут, когда Шерлок развернулся от двери, Джон наконец-то увидел, кому он принадлежит. 

В этот раз на то, чтобы преодолеть шок, у Джона ушло секунд пятнадцать, в течение которых он несколько раз открыл рот и закрыл его обратно, не издав ни звука. Потом он тихо кашлянул и медленно поднялся с кресла.

— Я же тебе говорил. Держи его, — буркнул Шерлок Мэри, увлеченно наблюдавшей за происходящим с выражением лица маленькой девочки, которую впервые привели в зоопарк.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? — спросила она.

— Давай в этот раз обойдемся без рукоприкладства, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. — Тем более, ты мне тоже соврал. Хотя и не очень убедительно. Кстати, если бы в тот раз ты врал убедительнее, возможно, у меня не было бы весомого повода не рассказывать тебе, что…

— Шерлок, заткнись, — наконец выдохнул из себя Джон целых два слова.

— Джон думал, что мне отрубили голову, — любезно пояснила Ирэн, цепко оглядев Мэри с ног до головы. — При этом он полагал, что Шерлок не знает, что мне отрубили голову, поскольку наврал ему, что я нахожусь в Америке, в программе по защите свидетелей. Так как считал, что известие о моей смерти разобьет Шерлоку сердце. Очень надеюсь, что он был прав на этот счет, впрочем, также надеюсь, что выяснять это доподлинно тут никому не придется…

Мэри выдержала короткую паузу, во время которой в комнате повисла звенящая тишина, а потом громко расхохоталась, повалившись спиной на кровать.

— Отлично, — сказал Джон. — Просто отлично. Только один вопрос, Шерлок: хотя бы она не знала, что ты жив?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Первый год.

— Год и два месяца, — поправила его Ирэн.

— Восхитительно, — сказал Джон отнюдь не восхищенным тоном.

— Между прочим, я его в нос не била, — зачем-то сообщила Ирэн. — Хотя если бы прошло два года… кто знает…

Шерлок рефлекторным движением коснулся пальцами правой щеки.

— Ты не был у него первым, дорогой, — сквозь смех выдавила Мэри и громко фыркнула.

Джон медленно выдохнул, а потом усмехнулся.

— Хотел бы я знать, что он сказал тебе…

— М-м-м… «Ты не могла бы завести привычку встречать меня в одежде», — щедро поделилась Ирэн.

— Что?.. — снова опешил Джон.

— Она была в ванной, — пояснил Шерлок.

— А ты вломился в квартиру, — вставила Ирэн.

— Не вломился, а зашел. И хвататься за утюг было совсем не обязательно.

— Утю-ю-уг, — простонала Мэри и снова со смехом повалилась на кровать.

— О господи… — изрек Джон. — И вы, значит?.. Эммм… 

— Что «мы значит»? — спросил Шерлок, сделав недоуменное лицо.

— «Кого интересует секс, Джон, когда у нас есть джунгли и наркомафия», — проворчал Джон себе под нос, а потом снова повторил: — О господи…

— Никого не интересует, — подтвердил Шерлок свои слова.

— Меня интересует, — промурлыкала Ирэн, смерив его выразительным взглядом.

— Потерпишь.

— Зануда.

— Гиперсексуальность дурно сказывается на умственных способностя… ау… — Красные ногти на руке, все еще расположенной в… нижней части Шерлока, похоже, довольно чувствительно вцепились в эту самую часть. — Будешь так себя вести — больше никуда не позову.

— Ты меня позвал, потому что я знакома с парой нужных тебе людей.

— Мог бы прекрасно обойтись и без этого. Чистый жест щедрости с моей стороны, — ответил Шерлок и мельком взглянул на Мэри.

— О, так у нас действительно отпуск в милой дружеской и семейной атмосфере! — обрадовалась та. — Надо было Майкрофта тоже позвать…

— Ради бога, давайте уже займемся делом, — возмутился Шерлок.

— Давайте, — согласилась Мэри. — А когда закончим — устроим вечеринку с коктейлями.

— Я за, — немедленно поддержала ее Ирэн.

— Если вы обе не заткнетесь прямо сейчас — посажу вас на первый же самолет до Европы, — пообещал Шерлок, хотя всем присутствующим было совершенно очевидно, что делать этого он не собирается.


	3. Chapter 3

Сара Дженкинс, весьма умная и перспективная девушка, переводчик-синхронист с испанского, итальянского и французского, отправилась в Колумбию неделю назад, сопровождать своего босса во время важных деловых переговоров. Компания, в которой работала мисс Дженкинс, была очень престижной: известная ювелирная фирма, производитель дорогих эксклюзивных украшений для тех, кто может позволить себе подобное. («У меня есть их кольцо, — не преминула вставить Ирэн, перебив Шерлока. — Очень красивое». Шерлок, разумеется, тут же в очередной раз потребовал от нее заткнуться, а после разочарованного вздоха Мэри предложил им выметаться в номер Уотсонов и обсуждать украшения там, потому что здесь обсуждают расследование. В комнате воцарилось внимательное молчание). Так вот, сеньор Аурелио Гонсалес, на переговоры с которым прилетели мисс Дженкинс и ее начальник, являлся владельцем крупной изумрудной шахты на территории Колумбии, переговоры должны были стать финальным этапом выгодной сделки на поставку изумрудов и прошли вполне удачно. После их завершения, четыре дня назад, сеньор Гонсалес пригласил британских гостей отметить знаменательное событие на свою частную виллу. А потом они исчезли.

Поместье Аурелио Гонсалеса с романтическим названием Estrella de la mañana, «Утренняя звезда», находилось в департаменте Амасонас, значительную часть территории которого занимала девственная дикая сельва. Где-то там, среди колумбийских джунглей, в глуши, он и организовал себе резиденцию. Судя по тому, что было о ней известно, она куда больше походила на маленькую неприступную крепость, нежели на особнячок мирного бизнесмена. А судя по тому, что было известно о сеньоре Гонсалесе, эта особенность его владений была связана с тем, что он являлся главой одного из крупнейших мафиозных кланов Колумбии. И, помимо в целом легального бизнеса с изумрудами, в сферу его интересов также входили наркотрафик, торговля оружием и прочие интересные вещи. 

Кроме того, сеньор Аурелио Гонсалес вложил немалые средства в поддержание ветвистой и хорошо укорененной в колумбийских структурах власти коррупции, так что попытки влезть в частные дела этого выдающегося гражданина своей страны представляли немалую трудность даже для британских властей. Здесь совершенно никого не волновало, почему на вилле сеньора Гонсалеса исчезли двое британских подданных, и чиновники, по возможности, старались не только не предпринимать никаких действий, чтобы это выяснить, но и делать все возможное, чтобы помешать их предпринять кому-либо еще.

Примерно на этом моменте рассказа убитых горем мистера и миссис Дженкинс, пришедших умолять Шерлока найти их дочь, он собрался счесть дело отвратительно скучным и выставить их вон. Однако неожиданно оказалось, что на этом история вовсе не заканчивалась. Два дня назад в ближайшем к «Утренней звезде» городишке, который отложился в памяти Джона, как Пуэрто-что-то-там, неожиданно объявился один из помощников сеньора Гонсалеса, Хуан Агилар. Выглядел он не очень хорошо и чувствовал себя тоже. Проще говоря, сеньор Агилар спятил. Как ему удалось в таком состоянии добраться через сельву в городок, от которого вилла находилась почти в сутках пешего хода, можно было только догадываться. 

Никаких внятный объяснений от сумасшедшего добиться, разумеется, не удалось. Однако местные жители, едва увидев его, все как один решили, что на несчастного напал демон. Теперь жители городка регулярно совершали странные обряды, которые должны были защитить их от нечистой силы, вздумай та вслед за Хуаном выбраться из джунглей и напасть на них, и отказывались соваться на виллу сеньора Гонсалеса за любые деньги. Сеньора Агилара отправили в психиатрическую лечебницу в столице департамента, Летисии, а из столицы в городишко на следующий же день приехали двое полицейских, не подверженных местным суевериям — и тоже благополучно исчезли в сельве. Такова была ситуация на момент, когда они сошли с самолета в международном аэропорту Боготы. О пропавших полицейских Шерлок узнал уже на месте, и его эта новость, кажется, обрадовала. Хотя Джона она только насторожила еще сильнее, но если Шерлок обрадовался — это означало, что у него есть версия, которую подтверждало происходящее.

— Так, и что мы планируем делать дальше? — поинтересовался Джон преувеличенно бодрым тоном.

— Ничего особенного. Мы планируем поехать в Пуэрто-Алегрия, а оттуда — на виллу Аурелио Гонсалеса.

— Что, вот так сразу?..

— У тебя есть более интересные предложения?

— Ну, может быть, стоит с кем-нибудь поговорить… что-нибудь выяснить…

— Что и у кого? Хуан Агилар явно неспособен дать нам какую-либо полезную информацию, ввиду своего текущего психического состояния.

— Не факт, — неожиданно вклинилась в разговор Ирэн.

Шерлок резко обернулся и уставился на нее.

— Ты не уточнял, с кем именно из окружения сеньора Гонсалеса я знакома. А зря, — Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул. — Хуанито — мой бывший клиент. И я знаю, что ему нравится.

— И как нам это поможет? — не удержался Джон от ехидного вопроса.

— Некоторые люди, Джон, любят очень… жесткие вещи. От которых можно, совершенно случайно, прийти в психически нестабильное состояние. Ничего не могу обещать, поскольку бедный Хуанито, похоже, повредился рассудком всерьез, но…

— Но что?.. — очень заинтересованно спросил Шерлок.

— Но есть шанс, что мне удастся привести его в чуть большую вменяемость, хотя бы на время. И мы сможем задать ему несколько вопросов.

— Вряд ли нам удастся выяснить что-то существенное, — Теперь уже Ирэн возмущенно фыркнула на его фразу. — Но попробовать можно. Должна же ты как-то оправдывать мою невероятную щедрость.

— Ну разумеется, дорогой.

— И прекрати называть меня «дорогой».

— Как скажешь, дорогой.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты не считаешь, что все это странно? — неожиданно спросил Джон жену, когда Шерлок с Ирэн скрылись из виду. Уотсоны решили дождаться их в парке неподалеку от клиники, в которой находился бедняга Хуан, и теперь сидели на скамейке под какой-то пальмой. Мэри ела мороженое, и все это действительно напоминало отпуск, если не думать о пропадающих в джунглях людях и сбрендивших торговцах наркотиками.

— Что именно странно?.. — беспечно поинтересовалась Мэри, болтая ногой.

— Они, — Джон кивнул в направлении, в котором удалились эти двое, — не кажутся тебе странными?

— Ммм… нет, — немного подумав, ответила Мэри.

— Ну да, разумеется нет, — вздохнул Джон. — Разумеется. Ты считаешь, у них… что-то вроде… отношений?

— Ну, они общаются друг с другом. Периодически. Обычно у людей это называется «отношения».

— Господи, я не об этом… — Он внимательно уставился на жену. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не об этом, так ведь?

— М-гм, — кивнула Мэри, с удовольствием откусив мороженое. — Но не очень понимаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться от меня.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Джон. — Это больше похоже на отношения… в общечеловеческом смысле слова, чем то, что я видел в прошлый раз. Но все равно… странно.

— Это же Шерлок, — пожала плечами Мэри. — Чего ты от него хочешь? 

— Ничего я от него не хочу, — возмущенно ответил Джон. — Я хочу понять, что происходит.

— А, вон оно что, — усмехнулась Мэри. — Переживаешь за друга.

— Да, черт возьми, переживаю. Потому что когда я слышал о ней в последний раз, она пыталась его использовать, чтобы шантажировать его брата. А он, по моим данным, косвенно послужил причиной того, что ей отрубили голову в Пакистане. А теперь оказывается, что у них… 

— Я стреляла в твоего лучшего друга, — совершенно спокойно напомнила ему Мэри. — И не делай такое лицо. Так вот, у нас общий ребенок и семья. Все еще.

Джон очень протяжно вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать.

— Ну разумеется понимаешь, — кивнула Мэри и выкинула палочку от мороженого в урну. — Ты периодически бываешь сообразительным, даже если дело касается Шерлока и его… хм… отношений.

— Ох, прекрати! Думаешь, это… серьезно?

— О, давай посмотрим. Несмотря на то, что она пыталась его использовать, он полетел в Пакистан, потом спас ее от смерти, потом помог ей инсценировать смерть, ничего не сказав об этом даже тебе. Потом… рассказал ей, что жив, очевидно, чтобы прибегнуть к ее помощи. Потом согласился взять ее сюда и забронировал в Боготе номер с двуспальной кроватью, хотя явно не собирался заниматься с ней сексом, потому что во время расследований даже не ест и периодически не спит. А ты как думаешь, это серьезно или нет?

— А… да… ну да… А у нее?

— Продолжаешь переживать за друга, — констатировала Мэри. — Считаешь, он сам не в состоянии разобраться со своей личной жизнью?

— Нет, не считаю, — огрызнулся Джон. — Еще вчера я считал, что у него вообще нет никакой личной жизни.

— И быть не может, — очень ехидно добавила Мэри.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ты это подумал.

— Ничего я не думал.

— Джо-о-он…

— Ладно, хорошо. А ты так не думала?

— Нет.

— Нет?..

— У всех может быть личная жизнь. Просто некоторым людям очень сложно найти кого-нибудь, с кем у них могла бы быть личная жизнь. Например, Шерлоку. Или мне…

— Наша с тобой личная жизнь больше похожа на личную жизнь.

— Какая разница? Главное, что их самих все устраивает.

— Ну да, их самих все устраивает… — вздохнул Джон. — Надеюсь, так и дальше будет.

— Дорогой, в конце концов, Шерлок ей доверяет. Почему бы тебе не поступить так же?


	5. Chapter 5

Как только они вошли в двери клиники, Ирэн громко всхлипнула и затравленно посмотрела в сторону регистрационной стойки. Шерлок с видом хмурым и сосредоточенным приобнял ее за плечи. 

— Хуанито! — дрожащим голосом обратилась она к дежурной сестре. — Простите, Хуан Агилар… он должен быть здесь, у вас. Боже, бедный Хуанито…

— Родственники? — с профессиональным спокойствием поинтересовалась сестра.

Ирэн яростно закивала и снова всхлипнула.

— Я его кузина. Но мы всегда были близки… и вот теперь… как же так… Хуанито…

— Сеньора...

— Морено. 

— Сеньора Морено, постарайтесь успокоиться, прошу вас. Вашему брату вредно волноваться в его состоянии, я не пущу вас, если вы…

— Да-да, конечно, разумеется, — Ирэн нервным движением провела пальцами по глазам. — Я просто хочу на него взглянуть. Как он?..

— Есть… некоторые улучшения, — уклончиво ответила медсестра, чтобы не расстраивать нервную женщину еще сильнее. — Вряд ли он сможет с вами общаться, возможно, даже не узнает. Доктор назначил ему транквилизаторы, это было необходимо, чтобы стабилизировать его состояние… Пойдемте, я вас отведу.

Стабилизированный транквилизаторами Хуан Агилар сидел на кровати, уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом. 

— Он… все время так?

— К сожалению, да, — вздохнула медсестра, одарив «сеньору Морено» сочувственным взглядом.  
— Я… могу попросить оставить нас наедине?

— Сомневаюсь, что он сможет говорить с вами.

— Да, я понимаю… конечно. Просто… мне хотелось бы побыть с ним немного без посторонних. Только с ним и… с мужем, — она ухватила Шерлока за локоть и резко притянула его к себе.

— М-хм, — многословно поддержал ее Шерлок.

Медсестра с сомнением посмотрела на них, потом на пациента, выдержала паузу — и все же кивнула.

— Хорошо. У вас есть пятнадцать минут, не больше. Ему нельзя утомляться.

— О, спасибо, спасибо! — просияла Ирэн. — Вы очень хороший человек…

— Пятнадцать минут, — повторила сестра и вышла, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

В одну секунду стерев с лица гримасу благодарности, Ирэн отпустила локоть Шерлока, подошла к Хуану Агилару и, встав напротив, наклонилась к его лицу.

— Хуанито! Ты меня слышишь?

Несчастный никак не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Хуанито! — Ирэн обхватила его лицо ладонями и приподняла вверх, заглянув в глаза. — Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Слушай меня внимательно. Слушай мой голос…

Правая ладонь несильно, но чувствительно хлопнула Хуана по щеке.

— Я считаю до трех. Раз, — снова шлепок, теперь левой ладонью.

— Два, — опять правой.

— Три, — снова левой. — Ты меня слышишь?

На его лице на мгновение появилось что-то похожее на недоуменную гримасу. Шерлок, стоящий поодаль и наблюдающий за происходящим, заинтересованно вытянул шею.

— Хуанито, слушай меня внимательно и повторяй за мной. Ave, Maria, gratia plena…

Шерлок тихо хмыкнул. Хуан снова слегка нахмурил брови.

— Повторяй за мной. Dóminus técum…

— Be… ne… — едва слышно, неразборчиво пробормотал Хуан.

— Молодец, Хуанито, — ласково ответила Ирэн и потрепала его по щеке, — хороший мальчик. Мисс Адлер тобой довольна. Повторяй за мной. …benedícta tu in muliéribus, et benedíctus…

— …tus… fruc… tus…

— …ventris…

— …tris… tui… les… les… sus…

— Хуанито! Ты меня слышишь?

— Д… д… да… ми… мис… А…

— Хороший мальчик, — повторила Ирэн и медленно провела большим пальцем по его щеке. — Расскажешь, что с тобой случилось, Хуанито? Расскажи мне.

— Там… там… они… там… мис… А… Ад… они… там… идут… они…

— Кто, Хуанито?

— Они… идут… они… за… за… за… за… забрали… Па… ко… за… за… идут… за… мной…

— Кто они, Хуанито?

— Де… де… демо… демо… ннны… ннне… нет… не… не… ннадо! Не хочу! Нееет! — он нервно дернулся и попытался отползти по кровати к стене.

— Тихо! Успокойся, Хуанито. Спокойно. 

— Из… зумруд… изу… мрут… Зе… леное… все… идут… все… Па… ко… нннныыы… ннн…

Ирэн вздохнула и отпустила его голову. Хуан тут же снова уставился в стену и принялся раскачиваться взад и вперед, обхватив себя руками.

— Вряд ли мы добьемся от него чего-то большего, — сказала Ирэн, скорчив недовольную гримасу. — Интересно, что все это значит?

— Понятия не имею. Пока что.

— Думаешь, не просто бред?

— Может быть, и бред. А может, и нет… По крайней мере, теперь понятно, откуда местные взяли байки о демонах.

Ирэн ехидно усмехнулась.

— Бедняге Хуанито удалось запугать целую деревню. Но с ним действительно произошло что-то нехорошее.

— А вот на этот счет у меня есть пара версий.

— Поделишься? — Она снова ухватила его за локоть и потянула к двери.

— Позже.

— Разумеется, позже. Сейчас мне нужно будет снова сделать скорбное лицо и еще немного поиграть в несчастную сеньору Морено.


	6. Chapter 6

Пуэрто-что-то-там, название которого мозг Джона по-прежнему категорически отказывался запоминать, был редчайшей и эталоннейшей дырой посреди джунглей. Из архитектуры тут имелись хижины, а также особо плохо выглядящие хижины. Все это великолепие сообщалось между собой болотами живописной грязи, по недоразумению называвшимися «дороги», по грязи бродили чумазые дети, свиньи и гуси. Их, очевидно, ничего не смущало. Разумеется, ни единого человека, говорящего по-английски, здесь не было. Возможно, первыми англоговорящими людьми, которых увидели местные, были мисс Дженкинс и ее начальник. 

Джон рассчитывал, что Шерлок будет ворчать или даже ныть, зная его нелюбовь к сельским дырам с гусями. Однако то ли его неприязнь распространялась исключительно на английскую деревню, то ли он был слишком увлечен делом, то ли… еще что-то — но Шерлок воспринял местный пейзаж стоически и сразу же отправился выяснять у местных жителей про демонов и виллу «Утренняя звезда». Так Джон узнал, что по-испански Шерлок умеет тараторить ничуть не медленнее, чем по-английски. Разумеется, Джону из этих разговоров не удалось разобрать ни слова. Возможно, там просто не было ни одного из двадцати испанских слов, которые он знал. Так что, когда Шерлок вернулся к ним, закончив общаться с бойким старичком, плетущим корзину на крыльце своего дома, Джон встретил его совершенно непонимающим, но очень заинтересованным взглядом.

— Espanto esmeraidino, — сообщил Шерлок, подойдя поближе.

— А по-английски? — нахмурился Джон.

— Изумрудный ужас, — хором сказали Ирэн и Мэри.

— Здесь что, все знают испанский, кроме меня? — спросил Джон.

— Да, — хором сказали Шерлок, Ирэн и Мэри.

Джон вздохнул.

— Ладно, и что это такое? Этот изумрудный ужас?

— Местная легенда, довольно старая, насколько я могу судить. Ничего особенного, всё, можно сказать, традиционно. Сто лет назад неподалеку от места, где теперь расположена вилла сеньора Гонсалеса, была деревня. Этот джентльмен с корзинкой ее уже не застал, но согласно байке, которую ему рассказывали в детстве, деревня вымерла за несколько дней из-за того, что на нее напал демон, вселяющий в людей страх. Большинство умерло от охватившего их ужаса, некоторые сошли с ума, примерно как сеньор Агилар. Еще часть осталась более физически и умственно сохранной, но, разумеется, они навсегда покинули эти страшные места, так что никто из ныне проживающих в Пуэрто-Алегрия не общался лично ни с кем из бывших жителей деревни.

— Потрясающе… — выдохнул Джон. — И что из этого следует?

— Из этого следует, что среди местных бытует популярная легенда, события которой неожиданно стали повторяться спустя сто лет в виде Хуана Агилара, несущего бред про изумрудных демонов.

— Думаешь, кто-то нарочно все подстроил?..

— Думаю, что это с равным успехом может быть простое совпадение, случайная ассоциация помутившегося рассудка Хуана Агилара, который, безусловно, слышал легенду… или кто-то нарочно все подстроил. А также думаю, что мы не выясним ничего доподлинно, пока не доберемся до «Утренней звезды». Поэтому прямо сейчас мы все сядем в машину и поедем туда.


	7. Chapter 7

Выстрел раздался неожиданно. «Как гром среди ясного неба», — так или как-то в этом роде, наверное, написал бы Джон в своем блоге. Но Шерлок просто подумал, что выстрел раздался неожиданно — и тут же резко ударил по тормозам. Джон крикнул «Пригнитесь!», следом раздался второй выстрел, и еще не затормозивший до конца автомобиль резко мотнуло в сторону, когда пуля пробила колесо. К счастью, машина все-таки успела почти полностью остановиться перед тем, как въехать в ближайшее дерево. И, к счастью, никому из присутствующих не нужно было никаких дополнительных объяснений: после третьего выстрела все бросились из машины в густые заросли, начинающиеся сразу возле дороги. Стрелять по ним, впрочем, никто не собирался. Неизвестный, судя по звукам, продолжил разряжать магазин в машину. Вслед за пятым выстрелом послышался истерический смех, а потом мужской голос выкрикнул на испанском «Я вам не дамся!»

— Отлично, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Еще один псих. Предлагаю принять за рабочую версию, что кто-то нарочно это подстроил.

— Интересно, много их тут еще бегает? — так же тихо спросил Джон.

— О, я искренне надеюсь, что, как и сто лет назад, большинство вооруженных головорезов сеньора Гонсалеса «умерло от охватившего их ужаса», — ответил Шерлок. — У этого, похоже, только пистолет, но у некоторых могут быть и автоматы.

— Сколько патронов он уже отстрелил?

— Восемь, — вклинилась Мэри. — Я считаю.

— Значит, при самых плохих раскладах у него еще больше двадцати… Но скорее всего меньше, — подсчитал Шерлок.

— В любом случае, нам пока лучше посидеть тут, — сказал Джон. 

Неизвестный псих продолжал стрелять и иногда смеяться. После пятнадцатого выстрела все смолкло.

— У него был не самый большой магазин, — констатировал Шерлок и осторожно высунулся из зарослей. 

Сумасшедшего нигде не было видно. Через минуту снова послышалось хихиканье и не слишком внятное бормотание по-испански. К счастью, затихающее. Шерлок выбрался на дорогу и направился к машине. Увы, дело с ней обстояло не слишком хорошо. Меткий псих сумел прострелить три колеса из четырех. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже: он мог бы попасть в бензобак. А сейчас, по крайней мере, у них были в целости и сохранности все вещи. Это уже было неплохо. 

— Забирайте сумки, — скомандовал Шерлок остальным. — Дальше идем пешком.

— Нам придется ночевать в лесу, — неожиданно радостным тоном сказала Мэри.

— По которому бегают вооруженные психи, — куда менее радостно добавил Джон. — А пистолета здесь нет даже у меня. Потому что мы в чертовой Колумбии.

— У меня есть, — утешила его Мэри. — Два.

— Откуда у тебя два пистолета? — обалдело спросил Джон.

Мэри пожала плечами.

— Мы в чертовой Колумбии. Здесь совсем несложно обзавестись парой пистолетов, если знать, как.

— О, ну да, разумеется. Здесь все знают испанский и местные точки незаконной торговли оружием… Что-нибудь еще?

— У меня в кармане куртки шесть граммов кокаина, — сообщил Шерлок.

Джон вытаращил глаза и уставился на него.

— Он шутит, дорогой, — поспешила успокоить его Мэри. — И перестань ворчать, а то не поделюсь с тобой пистолетом.

— Я шучу, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Перестань ворчать и возьми у нее пистолет. По дороге лучше не передвигаться. Отойдем метров на двести в лес и дальше пойдем по компасу. Стемнеет через три часа двадцать семь минут, и очень быстро. Через три часа останавливаемся на ночевку. Чем больше успеем пройти за это время, тем лучше.


	8. Chapter 8

В этих проклятых джунглях, похоже, решительно все происходило совершенно внезапно. Начиная от появления вооруженных сумасшедших и заканчивая наступлением ночи. Через полтора часа их пешего марш-броска по пересеченной местности совершенно внезапно начался тропический ливень. Перспектива ночевки в джунглях начинала выглядеть еще неприятнее, чем раньше. У них, конечно, была палатка: Шерлок в ряде случаев мог становиться на диво предусмотрительным, так что перед тем, как выехать из Летисии, они экипировались по полной программе. Но о том, чтобы развести костер в такую погоду, нечего было и думать… 

Впрочем, стали бы они разводить костер, если бы с неба не полило? Учитывая бродящих тут психов… далеко не факт. Но среди сплошной стены дождя ночевка без огня и холодный ужин казались особенно неприятными. К счастью, Джон тоже умел быть предусмотрительным, на свой манер, так что у него в рюкзаке имелась большая бутылка рома. Мысли о ней несколько скрашивали картины мрачного будущего посреди ночной сельвы, рисовавшиеся в его воображении.

Однако на ливне внезапные события отнюдь не закончились. Еще через час с небольшим, когда Джону, несмотря на непромокаемую ветровку, уже начало казаться, что он превратился в большую губку, насквозь пропитанную дождевой водой, перед ними совершенно неожиданно возник заросший мхом и лианами корпус самолета. Одно крыло у него было обломано, а в боку зияла солидных размеров дыра. Упал он здесь, судя по всему, довольно давно. Хотя бог его знает, с какой скоростью растут эти чертовы джунгли. Возможно, здесь все зарастает уже через пару недель…

— Он грузовой, — сообщил Шерлок, который, разумеется, первым оказался возле самолета и сразу же заглянул внутрь. — Здесь один мертвый пилот в кабине и…

— И что?.. — спросила Ирэн, с любопытством сунувшая нос в дыру следом за ним.

— Груз, — сообщил очевидное Шерлок.

— С ума сойти, — оценила увиденное Ирэн.

— Что там?.. — поинтересовалась Мэри, тоже заглянув в дыру. — Ух ты!

— Никогда еще не видела так много… сразу, — продолжила восхищаться Ирэн.

— Очень, очень, очень крупная партия, — добавила Мэри.

— Господи, да что там у вас? — спросил Джон, заглянув жене через плечо.

— Cannabis sativa, — пояснил Шерлок.

— Мы наткнулись в джунглях, — задумчиво сказал Джон, — на полный самолет… наркотиков.

— Это чертова Колумбия, — ехидно ответила Мэри.

— Здесь сравнительно сухо, — оценил обстановку Шерлок. — Сверху корпус практически не поврежден.

— И есть деревянные ящики, — кивнула Мэри.

— И брезент, — продолжил Шерлок.

— Сможем закрыть им дыру и развести костер, не опасаясь, что нас обнаружат, — подвела Ирэн итог обсуждению.

— Знаете что, — сказал Джон, забравшись внутрь и с облегчением бросив сумку на пол, — если бы мне несколько лет назад сказали, что через некоторое время мне придется оказаться посреди колумбийских джунглей в компании сразу трех Шерлоков, я бы, пожалуй, застрелился.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ты предлагаешь что?.. — спросил Джон, с большим сомнением посмотрев на Шерлока.

— Я предлагаю взять пару килограмм этих отлично высушенных, герметично упакованных наркотиков — и разжечь с их помощью этот замечательный костер, который иначе ни черта не загорится.

— Вот этих?..

— Да, вот этих. У тебя есть какие-то другие наркотики?

— Шерлок…

— Что?

— Это наркотики, которые…

— …употребляют, в том числе и в первую очередь, путем вдыхания дыма. И тяга тут будет недостаточно сильной для того, чтобы дым сразу ушел наружу. Я в курсе. И что?

Джон мрачно уставился на доски от ящиков, которые никак не желали загораться. Дождь на них не попадал, но сам воздух в сельве был настолько влажным, что древесина частично напиталась водой — и гореть отказывалась, несмотря на все их усилия. Они уже извели на попытки разжечь костер очередную безумную книгу Шерлока, прихваченную им с собой, под воодушевляющим названием «Полная история лондонской канализации». Ирэн и Мэри с интересом читали те страницы, которые Шерлок и Джон еще не успели использовать. Однако книги для розжига оказалось мало: доски кое-где задымились и даже обуглились, но так и не разгорелись.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, в чем вообще проблема? — вмешалась в разговор Ирэн.

— Проблема в том, — с готовностью ответил Шерлок, — что Джон нездорово реагирует на любые упоминания меня и наркотиков в рамках одного предложения.

— О господи! Мы же не опиум жечь собираемся!

— Опиум значительно хуже подходит для розжига, — вставил Шерлок.

— Джон, — примирительно сказала Мэри, — давай посмотрим на вопрос практически. Либо мы разжигаем костер так, либо мы не разжигаем его вообще — и нам предстоит холодная ночевка после полуторачасовой прогулки под тропическим ливнем. А у меня, между прочим, ноги промокли.

Джон шумно выдохнул и окинул всех присутствующих недовольным взглядом.

— Делайте что хотите, — махнул он рукой. — А мне, пожалуй, нужно выпить.

— Я бы не советовал, — сказал Шерлок, — смешивать этанол с тетрагидроканнабинолом. Синергический эффект может быть довольно непредсказуемым.


	10. Chapter 10

— …И тут он мне говорит: «Я не уверен, что нам следует развивать наши отношения в этом направлении».  
Мэри оглядела Ирэн и Шерлока слегка расфокусированным взглядом.

— Подожди… Это было уже после того, как ты сняла с него рубашку?

— Угу-м, — подтвердила Ирэн и решительно положила ладонь Шерлоку на колено.

Мэри громко фыркнула.

— О боже, Шерлок…

— Между прочим, я до сих пор не уверен, — насупившись, проворчал Шерлок. — А вы могли бы поговорить о чем-нибудь более интеллектуальном, нежели подробности моей сексуальной жизни.

— Не ду-у-уйся, — протянула Ирэн и уткнулась носом ему в шею. — Вообще-то это было довольно мило.

— Очень мило, — кивнула Мэри и отхлебнула из полупустой бутылки рома.

— Отлично, вы перешли от обсуждений к прямым оскорблениям, — продолжил ворчать Шерлок, впрочем, при этом поудобнее откинувшись назад и обняв Ирэн за плечи одной рукой.

Мэри уверенно помотала головой.

— Ни в коем случае. Если… бывший киллер и бывшая…

— Доминатрикс, — подсказала Ирэн.

— Да, если они одновременно считают что-то милым…

— …вряд ли это покажется милым кому-то еще, — закончила Ирэн, после чего они фыркнули хором.  
Шерлок вздохнул.

— Джон, тебя не пугает то, с какой скоростью они спелись? — Ответа не последовало. — Джон?..

Все внимательно посмотрели на Джона. Он сидел, задумчиво глядя в костер, и на внешние раздражители реагировать, похоже, не собирался. Шерлок наклонился вперед и пару раз щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. Джон очень медленно моргнул и уставился на него.

— Он слишком сильно впечатлился информацией о наличии у тебя сексуальной жизни, — предположила Мэри. Последовал новый взрыв смеха от нее и Ирэн. 

Шерлок сосредоточенно всмотрелся Джону в лицо и снова щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. Тот еще раз моргнул и тихо хихикнул.

— А я говорил: не нужно смешивать, — назидательно сообщил Шерлок.

— Мы тоже… смешивали, — сказала Мэри, покосившись на бутылку с ромом.

— Я не смешивал, — возразил Шерлок.

— Потому что ты за-ну-у-уда, — сказала Ирэн и поцеловала его возле уха.

Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул.

— Вообще-то я предложил разжигать костер крупной партией наркотиков.

— Изобретательный зануда, — признала Ирэн и снова его поцеловала.

— Здесь должен был остаться хотя бы один человек в сравнительно вменяемом состоянии, который сможет попасть хоть куда-нибудь, если придется стрелять.

— Я в состоянии попасть куда-нибудь в любом состоянии, — заявила Мэри и огляделась по сторонам в поисках пистолета. — Могу показать.

— Не надо, — твердо остановил ее Шерлок. — Лучше возьми своего мужа и размести его горизонтально. Ему сейчас полезно.

Мэри задумчиво оглядела Джона.

— Да, это я тоже хорошо умею.

Она с усилием подняла его за плечи и, убедившись, что он принял устойчивое вертикальное положение, развернула на девяносто градусов и подтолкнула вперед. Но через несколько шагов остановилась.

— Стоп. Там головная часть самолета. С мертвым скелетом. Нам туда не надо. Нам нужна хво-сто-ва-я.

Шерлок ехидно усмехнулся.

— Демонстрируешь чудеса меткости в любом состоянии.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что от этой штуки, от которой обычно людям становится весело, ты делаешься еще ворчливее, чем обычно… — возмущенно ответила Мэри.

— Именно поэтому я предпочитаю кокаин и опиаты.

— Неисправимый зануда, — довольно промурлыкала Ирэн и снова зарылась носом ему в шею.

— Слушай, займи его уже чем-нибудь… увлекательным, — сказала ей Мэри, уверенно подталкивая Джона в сторону хвоста самолета. — Это же невыносимо.

— О, с огромным удовольствием, — хмыкнула Ирэн в ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

Если честно, Шерлок соврал. На самом деле, он еще тогда, давно, когда Ирэн снимала с него рубашку, в первый раз в жизни был уверен в том, что отношения следует развивать именно в этом направлении. Практически стопроцентно и совершенно иррационально уверен. В этом и заключалась проблема. Иррациональные ощущения, особенно такие сильные, Шерлок не любил и не доверял им: они слишком часто его подводили, заставляя совершать нелепейшие ошибки, за которые потом приходилось очень дорого платить. За пару ошибок с Этой Женщиной ему тоже пришлось заплатить недешево. И при этом он по-прежнему был пугающе уверен в собственных желаниях. Желания — если отставить в сторону все логические рассуждения — были совершенно однозначными и непротиворечивыми.

Но отставлять в сторону логику Шерлок, разумеется, не собирался. Хотя на анализ логических аргументов у него ушло довольно много времени, потому что приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на непривычно яркие физические ощущения. Ирэн как раз хватило, чтобы снять с него рубашку. А ему — прийти к выводу, что он не в состоянии прийти ни к какому определенному выводу. Что он ей и озвучил ровно в тот момент, когда рубашка полетела на пол. Ирэн помолчала несколько секунд, внимательно глядя на него, а потом сказала: «Почему бы нет?» Ответ, который Шерлок очень хорошо запомнил и не стал бы стирать из памяти, даже если бы ему не хватало места на важнейшие данные. Он мог бы удалить что угодно, но только не эти три слова.

Почему бы нет, действительно? Он употреблял наркотики, незаконно проникал на частные территории и особо охраняемые объекты, ставил опасные химические эксперименты, стрелял в людей, люди тоже в него стреляли… И часть этих действий, безусловно, имела серьезные практические и логические обоснования, но, стоит признать, далеко не все они. Так почему бы не заняться сексом с женщиной, с которой ты хочешь заняться сексом? В конце концов, от этого даже не умирают, если исключить некоторые случаи выдающегося идиотизма и сердечные приступы. 

«Потому что это не просто секс», — услужливо подсказала часть мозга, все еще способная производить какую-то аргументацию, не слишком логичный на первый взгляд аргумент. Но это действительно не просто секс. «Просто секс» в системе координат Шерлока — либо очередной, не самый увлекательный, эксперимент, либо что-то вроде еды на вынос, когда есть физиологическая потребность, которую нужно удовлетворить, но при этом совершенно не хочется тратить на ее удовлетворение лишние ресурсы. 

Впрочем, секс не являлся жизненно важной потребностью, поэтому от него, в отличие от сна и пищи, можно было отказаться вовсе. Это тем более легко сделать, когда окружающие тебя люди не вызывают у тебя явного физического влечения. Согласно словарному определению, это называлось «асексуальность», и Шерлока оно вполне устраивало, хотя он никогда не стремился подгонять себя под определения. Но оно было удобным, как и слово «социопат», в большинстве случаев помогало избегать ненужных разговоров и, на взгляд Шерлока, в отличие от «социопата», куда больше соответствовало действительности.

В последнем он, со всей очевидностью, ошибался. Признавать это было неприятно. Приятно считать, что ты лишен, как минимум, некоторых слабостей, которым подвержены остальные люди. Неприятно обнаруживать, что и здесь действует суровая житейская истина, которой с ним когда-то поделился один старый амфетаминщик: «Если ты еще ни на чем не сидишь, парень, значит, ты просто до сих пор не пробовал ту штуку, на которую можешь подсесть именно ты». У Шерлока были сигареты, у Шерлока был кофе, у Шерлока были наркотики, еще был адреналин… Но до некоторого момента он успешно избегал людей, на которых может подсесть именно он. Определенную опасность представлял Майкрофт — и Шерлок последовательно избегал и Майкрофта. Потом появился Джон. А после Джона — Эта Женщина. Джон был его другом, и это было проще. Шерлок определял для себя зависимость от Джона, как похожую на никотиновую или кофеиновую. Помогает думать и в целом не мешает жить. Ирэн в этой системе аналогий стояла куда ближе к опиатам. Или, скорее, к кокаину: по зрелом размышлении, ее следовало записать в стимуляторы.

И все же — почему бы нет? Ему, так или иначе, уже пришлось пересмотреть представления о собственных отношениях с сексом. И, если снова отвлечься от логических рассуждений, это было приятно. Нет, не так: это было оглушающе хорошо. Шерлок чувствовал себя человеком, который всю жизнь ел чертову еду на вынос из ближайшей забегаловки — а потом неожиданно очутился в хорошем ресторане. И, на самом деле, он оказался к подобному совершенно не готов. Но почему бы нет? Почему бы? Почему бы не пойти на поводу у собственных желаний, когда нет никакой практической необходимости себя в них ограничивать? Почему бы не разрешить себе трогать человека, которого хочешь трогать, видеть человека, которого хочешь видеть, позволять ему прикасаться к себе просто потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы он к тебе прикасался? Почему бы не перестать, наконец, выстраивать все эти бесконечные логические рассуждения, когда можно просто… Почему бы не признать, что тебе это нужно? И от того, что ты сознательно отказываешься от своих желаний, не становится менее нужным… И ты все равно, так или иначе, если придется, снова полетишь к черту на рога в чертов Пакистан, вне зависимости от того, какое решение примешь в данный момент. Так что… Почему бы нет?


	12. Chapter 12

На то, чтобы воспроизвести эту причудливую цепочку воспоминаний и рассуждений, Шерлоку требуется чуть меньше минуты. Минута — это очень много. Мысли сейчас ведут себя странно, растягиваются, как жевательная резинка, ветвятся десятками картинок-ассоциаций сильнее, чем всегда — и Шерлок не может, как обычно, полностью контролировать этот процесс. Мысли расплываются, как акварельные пятна по влажной бумаге, красивые, разноцветные, полупрозрачные — а телесные ощущения, напротив, становятся резкими, сочными и яркими, как мазки масляной краски.

Шерлок чувствует прикосновение пальцев. Пальцы медленно пробираются под футболку, медленно движутся вверх по животу к груди, и это так приятно, что хочется полностью сосредоточиться на них одних, выкинуть из головы акварельные пятна мыслей. Но мысли не уходят, маячат фоном, продолжают думать сами себя: Шерлоку кажется, что он никак не участвует в процессе. Он сейчас занят только тем, что чувствует прикосновение пальцев. Ему нравится, как они касаются его, как скользят по животу и по груди вверх. Он знает, куда они хотят добраться, и знает, что когда доберутся, ему понравится еще больше, и непроизвольно подается навстречу их движению с тихим вздохом.

Еще есть губы. Они легко, осторожно прихватывают кожу на шее — и тоже перемещаются вверх, туда, где ему будет приятнее всего чувствовать их. Туда, где он хочет, чтобы они оказались. Шерлок разделяет восприятие напополам, на оба этих ощущения. Теперь оно будет дробиться, дробиться, дробиться до бесконечности на десятки прикосновений к нему, на десятки его собственных прикосновений, пока не начнет кружиться голова, пока даже ему не перестанет хватать внимания, чтобы уследить за ними всеми одновременно. Пока не станет слишком хорошо, чтобы это было можно вытерпеть. 

— Я точно знаю, чем мне хотелось бы занимать тебя ближайшие… — шепчет Ирэн ему в ухо.

— …пару часов, — заканчивает Шерлок.

— Пару часов?.. Ух ты…

— Тебе прочитать лекцию о влиянии тетрагидроканнабинола на мужскую потенцию?

— Зану-у-уда, — тихо смеется она ему в ухо.

Шерлок тоже смеется, потому что ему сейчас хорошо. Еще не чересчур хорошо, но скоро станет. Секс, тот, который «не просто секс» — парадоксальная штука. Смысл сводится к тому, чтобы допустить человека, физическое присутствие которого тебе приятно, на расстояние настолько близкое, что приятные ощущения становятся невыносимыми. Невыносимо приятными. Шерлоку кажется, что в момент оргазма его сознание и психика перезагружаются, как зависший от слишком сильного напряжения ресурсов компьютер. И это ему почему-то нравится тоже. Теперь нравится. С ней нравится. Не вызывает ощущения ошибки, досадного сбоя в системе, кажется… правильным. Или неизбежным. И он принимает неизбежное со смирением. Если человека, которого возможно допустить на невыносимо близкое расстояние, слишком долго держать слишком далеко… если так делать… Он пробовал, проверял, что из этого выйдет. Если так делать — рано или поздно в сознании становится слишком много информации об этом человеке. Слишком много мыслей, желаний, воспоминаний, отнимающих слишком много ресурсов. Если иногда не перезагружать систему, становится только хуже. Это, определенно, зависимость. От той штуки, на которую мог подсесть именно он. И Шерлок принимает ее со смирением.

Мысли ветвятся, извиваются, как лианы, оплетающие этот чертов самолет. Слишком сильно, слишком неконтролируемо, слишком много мыслей, которые путаются между собой, сплетаются и разбегаются в разные стороны, образуя в сознании причудливые узоры. Слишком много мыслей — и слишком мало ощущений. Шерлок хочет наоборот. Он сажает Ирэн к себе на колени, проводит ладонями по бедрам, по бокам — и ощущений сразу становится больше. Так лучше. Уже лучше. Теперь нужно убрать всю эту лишнюю одежду… и сделать так, чтобы она оказалась еще ближе. Смысл в том, чтобы допустить другого человека слишком близко… Если она окажется еще ближе — можно будет почувствовать ее запах. Если коснуться губами кожи — можно почувствовать вкус. Еще больше ощущений. Внимание дробится между ними, хотя каждое из них могло бы захватить всё его внимание целиком. Поэтому рано или поздно станет слишком хорошо.

Она тоже смеется, глядя на него сверху вниз, кладет руки ему на плечи — и он откалывает свое внимание по кусочку на каждое из этих ощущений. На то, чтобы чувствовать ее ладони, на то, чтобы слушать ее, на то, чтобы смотреть на нее… 

— Мы в упавшем самолете посреди джунглей, по которым бегают вооруженные психи, — весело говорит Ирэн. — У тебя незаконченное расследование. И ты хочешь посвятить ближайшие… пару часов…

Шерлок усмехается.

— Почему бы нет? — говорит он. Почему бы нет?


	13. Chapter 13

Проснувшись, Джон не сразу понял, где находится. Точнее, сперва он решил, что он дома, но для дома здесь было слишком жестко спать, странное освещение и какие-то непонятные звуки вокруг. В следующий момент Джон осознал, что чувствует себя, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо — и наконец-то вспомнил, что это за место и что случилось накануне. Ощущал он себя очень странно. Если бы его попросили описать это состояние словами, он бы сказал, что пока он спал, его вместо костей и мышц набили ватой. Или, если уж совсем честно, стекловатой. Вместо мозга была она же, только в черепную коробку еще щедро досыпали гвоздей. К счастью, ничего описывать у Джона сейчас никто не просил. Это было очень хорошо, потому что при каждой попытке подумать связную мысль среди гвоздей в голове наблюдалось нездоровое оживление. 

Полежав минут пять, Джон предпринял попытку подняться. В два приема у него это более или менее получилось. Сначала он сел, подождал, пока гвозди прекратят активные движения, а потом встал на ноги. И даже сохранил равновесие, хотя управляться с мешками ваты, которые сейчас заменяли ему конечности, было не слишком удобно. Утро после вчерашнего ливня выдалось погожим, снаружи в корпус самолета пробивались лучи солнца и отголоски буйной жизни джунглей. Это было отвратительно. Еще пахло едой, и это тоже было гадко.

Джон обхватил голову руками, а потом потер ладонями лицо. Лучше от этого не стало, но, как минимум, удалось сфокусировать внимание и оглядеться по сторонам. Неприятный запаха еды тут, очевидно, появился из-за его собственной жены, хлопочущей возле костра. Ирэн в этом участия не принимала, просто сидела рядом, прислонившись к стене, и слушала музыку с телефона через наушники. Шерлок, пристроившись за маленьким столиком в углу, судя по выражению лица, был занят чем-то важным, но чем именно — Джон отсюда разглядеть не мог.

— С добрым… хм… утром, — мрачно поприветствовал всех Джон.

— О, ты проснулся, дорогой! — обрадовалась Мэри. Ирэн вынула наушник из одного уха и обернулась к нему. Шерлок продолжил заниматься своими делами, не обратив на Джона никакого внимания.

— К сожалению, да, — все так же мрачно ответил Джон. — Это какое-то очень плохое похмелье…

— А я говорил, что не надо смешивать, — внезапно включился в разговор Шерлок. — Впрочем, у тебя бы в любом случае были последствия наркотической интоксикации. Поскольку тетрагидроканнабинол оказывает растормаживающее действие на нервную систему, теперь мы наблюдаем обратный эффект. То есть, ты какое-то время будешь соображать еще медленнее, чем обычно. Физические реакции тоже будут заторможенными, чего, по счастью, в нормальном состоянии за тобой не водится. Еще возможно повышение светочувствительности. И какое-то время на тебя может странно действовать местный и общий наркоз. 

— Я бы предпочел таблетку аспирина лекциям о негативных последствиях употребления наркотиков, которые я совершенно не собирался употреблять до того, как мой чокнутый друг решил разжечь ими костер, — проворчал Джон и направился к своему рюкзаку, в котором лежала аптечка.

— И кофе выпей, — посоветовал Шерлок. — Тебе еще стрелять.

— Вы все чувствуете себя заметно лучше, чем я, — продолжил возмущаться Джон, роясь в недрах рюкзака.

Мэри подошла к нему и сочувственно обняла за плечи.

— Это потому что мы раньше проснулись. Зато ты выспался лучше меня.

— Мы мешали тебе спать? — подозрительно довольным тоном поинтересовалась Ирэн. — Извини.

Джон наконец-то нашел аспирин, и Мэри сразу же выдала ему кружку с водой.

— Не извиняйся, — фыркнув, ответила она. — Потому что тебе совершенно не стыдно.

— Не-а. Не стыдно, — еще довольнее ответила Ирэн.

Джон залпом выпил содержимое кружки и задумчиво их оглядел, под конец остановив взгляд на Шерлоке. Тот чересчур сосредоточенно уткнулся в стол, и, кажется, у него покраснели уши. Джон нахмурился, потому что не припоминал, чтобы Шерлока могло что-то смутить… Хотя нет, могло. И это «что-то» сейчас сидело неподалеку с наушником в ухе. Джон задумчиво моргнул и нахмурился еще сильнее. Поскольку следом за подозрительно розовыми ушами Шерлока заметил у него на шее наполовину скрытый воротником куртки, но очень недвусмысленный след от зубов. И Шерлока, как правило, не стесняющегося вообще ничего, явно смущала вся эта ситуация… Хотя ситуация с Жанин, которую он использовал для того, чтобы проникнуть в здание, не вызывала у него ни малейшего замешательства, и…

Джон вздохнул и развернулся к костру, чтобы налить себе кофе. Мысли действительно тащились в голове, как пьяные улитки, и с этим надо было что-то делать. А еще он продолжал беспокоиться за друга, несмотря на разговор с Мэри. Шерлок бывал совершеннейшим циничным ублюдком, когда речь шла о чужих эмоциях и чувствах. И периодически выглядел ужасно беспомощным, когда речь шла о его собственных. И еще у него покраснели уши. У Джона в последний раз краснели уши от подобных вещей еще до того, как он начал учиться в Бартсе. Нет, дело, разумеется, было не в сексе и даже не в отношениях. А в «сантиментах», как называл это сам Шерлок. Он позволил себе проявить чувства — и теперь ему неловко.

Джон отхлебнул кофе и украдкой покосился на Ирэн. Если он более-менее начал понимать, что происходит с Шерлоком — ну или, по крайней мере, считал, что понимает — она для него оставалась полнейшей загадкой, как и в прошлый раз. Тогда это ничем хорошим не закончилось… Или все же закончилось, учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию? Джон снова протяжно вздохнул. Шерлок, определенно, был взрослым человеком, способным самостоятельно разобраться в своих отношениях. И он уже сделал это, вполне успешно, даже не поставив в известность Джона. Глупого, чрезмерно переживающего и стремящегося оградить своего друга от всего. 

Кроме того, у Шерлока явно было меньше, чем у Джона, проблем с доверием. Так что лучше всего, и правда, просто перестать об этом думать. Джон уставился в кружку с кофе, которая незаметно успела опустеть уже на две трети. Пока улучшений в скорости мышления он не заметил, но гвозди в голове подуспокоились после аспирина, и это было приятно. Кажется, он уже был способен съесть завтрак. Ему хотелось только уточнить еще один вопрос насчет Шерлока и его… личной жизни. Просто чтобы понимать ситуацию. Видеть, так сказать, целиком ту картину, которую от него долгое время скрывали.

— Шерлок, — нерешительно произнес Джон, подойдя к столу.

— М-м-м? — промычал Шерлок, не поднимая головы.

— Мне бы хотелось у тебя уточнить одну вещь… Для лучшего понимания. Происходящего.

— М-м-м?..

Джон засопел, размышляя, как бы получше сформулировать, и наконец изрек:

— Помнишь, у тебя вся спина была расцарапана, и ты мне сказал, что во время расследования на тебя напал… — он замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово.

— Манул, — подсказал Шерлок, продолжая смотреть в стол.

— Манул? — весело спросила Ирэн.

— Это такая дикая кошка, — пояснил Джон и тут же сдавленно кашлянул в кулак, осознав двусмысленность фразы. Ирэн проигнорировала его и с интересом уставилась на Шерлока.

— Ты сказал ему, что это был манул.

— Мне нужно было ему что-нибудь сказать, — буркнул Шерлок. — Манулы бывают очень агрессивными. Особенно в период спаривания.

Джон услышал, как у него за спиной громко фыркнула Мэри.

— Это был не манул, — признал Шерлок, наконец-то подняв взгляд на Джона и придав лицу максимально невозмутимое выражение.

Джон коротко выдохнул и посмотрел на Ирэн, а потом опять на Шерлока.

— Да. Понятно. Спасибо, Шерлок. Теперь мне все ясно… более или менее.

— Обращайся, — очень ехидно ответил Шерлок.

Джон вдруг тоже, неожиданно для себя, смутился и перевел взгляд с Шерлока на стол.

— Шерлок, ты что тут делаешь?

— Стратегические запасы.

На столе перед ним лежала полупустая пачка сигарет, была насыпана горка табака и валялись фильтры от сигарет. Пустые сигаретные гильзы лежали тут же, аккуратно в ряд. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока очень мрачным взглядом.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что собрался взять с собой…

— Да, именно это я и собрался сделать, — подтвердил Шерлок его нехорошие подозрения.

— Шерлок!

— Джон… Видел этих психов, которые бегают по лесу? Так вот, их что-то очень сильно напугало. Точнее, что-то вызвало у них очень сильный страх. Я бы предположил, что это было некое психоактивное вещество. Это самая вероятная версия. К сожалению, мы не знаем, что это за вещество и каким образом оно попало к ним в организм.

— Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

— Нам не помешало бы какое-нибудь противоядие. На всякий случай. Эффективнее всего были бы сильные транквилизаторы, но, во-первых, у нас их нет, во-вторых, они дурно сказываются на дееспособности. А это нежелательно.

— И ты предлагаешь…

— Я предлагаю воспользоваться веществом, которое так удачно оказалось у нас под рукой, и которое довольно эффективно снижает тревожность. Чтобы затормозить и уменьшить эффект, вызванный тем, что свело с ума подручных сеньора Гонсалеса.

— Ты предлагаешь в качестве противоядия наркотики. Это наркотики.

— Я в курсе. И ты уже говорил это вчера. Неоднократно. И я снова всего лишь пытаюсь быть практичным, в отличие от тебя.

— Ты сказал, их свело с ума какое-то вещество… Это что-то вроде того газа? Из Баскервиля?

— Это _скорее всего_ что-то вроде того газа. Наиболее очевидная гипотеза. В любом случае, нам бы очень пригодилось что-нибудь, способное купировать чувство страха. Оставшиеся полбутылки рома тоже пригодятся. Несмотря на ряд неприятных побочных эффектов, это определенно лучше, чем неожиданно сойти с ума.


	14. Chapter 14

Джунгли оказались на редкость занимательным местом. Куда более занимательным, чем Ирэн предполагала. Она рассчитывала только на колумбийских бандитов, мартышек и попугаев — этого добра тут и вправду было предостаточно. Но вчера они нашли тот самолет, и все вышло очень познавательно. Благослови бог, если он есть, авиакатастрофы, перевозчиков крупных партий наркотиков и удачные стечения обстоятельств, потому что благодаря им Ирэн удалось значительно расширить и обогатить свои знания о Шерлоке Холмсе. Некоторые вещи про людей бывает невозможно выяснить, пока они находятся в полностью адекватном состоянии. Особенно про таких людей. Даже при ее наблюдательности и умении узнавать о других самые разные вещи. А тут ей выпал редкий шанс, которым она просто не могла не воспользоваться.

С Шерлоком всегда интереснее всего происходящее у него в голове. Даже если ты оказываешься вместе с ним в Пакистане среди террористов или в колумбийской сельве среди опасных психов с пистолетами — то, что творится у него в мозгах, все равно всегда оказывается занимательнее того, что происходит вокруг. Но если своими мыслями Шерлок обычно делился много и охотно, то эмоции… Да, эмоции. Она довольно быстро научилась вычислять, что к чему, по косвенным признакам, по поведению и секундным выражениям лиц, появляющимся только в те моменты, когда собеседник отворачивается в другую сторону. Последнее, конечно, требовало хорошего бокового зрения, но у нее с боковым зрением все было отлично. 

И все-таки. Одно дело — догадываться, и совсем другое — видеть. К тому же даже ей не приходило в голову, насколько на самом деле Шерлоку нравятся некоторые вещи. Нет, речь, разумеется, шла не про секс, с этим как раз все было более-менее понятно. В конце концов, у нее есть профессиональные навыки, и их всегда хватало для того, чтобы разобраться в том, что нравится кому угодно. Даже если кто угодно — это Шерлок Холмс. Но она бы ни за что не могла предположить раньше, что ему очень нравится спать с ней рядом, на одной кровати. В данном случае — в одном спальном мешке, но это несущественные детали. Номер на двоих в Боготе она расценивала скорее как некий символический жест, возможно, как способ что-то сообщить Джону, не сообщая этого прямым текстом. Остальные, более ранние случаи, можно было списать на стечение обстоятельств. Но, как оказалось, Шерлоку это просто нравилось. В чем он, конечно, никогда прямо не сознался бы в другом состоянии. И еще в ряде вещей не сознался бы тоже.

Они оба были не из тех людей, которых можно назвать сентиментальными. Которые в принципе способны на сентиментальные вещи того рода, что другие люди делают постоянно и считают это чем-то вполне обычным. И в их отношениях, на сторонний взгляд, не было ни грамма сантиментов. Ей это нравилось. И совершенно не нравилось, что периодически она испытывает припадки острейшей сентиментальности, связанные с Шерлоком. Ее раздражение на себя не было напрямую вызвано историей с камерафоном, хотя, безусловно, она не могла об этом не думать. Просто ей все время казалось, что он контролирует свои эмоции лучше. И тогда контролировал их лучше — и теперь тоже ничего не изменилось. Ей было неприятно чувствовать себя более слабой стороной. И да, наверное, она была права. Потому что чертов Шерлок Холмс контролировал свою чертову сентиментальность настолько хорошо, что даже Ирэн не имела ни малейшего понятия, какое запредельное количество этой самой сентиментальности содержится у него внутри. До этой ночи.

Странным образом, она сейчас совсем не испытывала привычного внутреннего торжества. Да, раньше она чувствовала себя слабее, но теперь вовсе не чувствовала себя сильнее. Никакого ощущения победы — как на Бейкер-стрит или в том же проклятом Пакистане, когда он объявился перед ней в самый последний момент с огромным мечом. Тогда Ирэн ощущала себя победительницей — хотя одновременно, разумеется, еще и влюбленной идиоткой. Теперь она ощущала себя просто влюбленной идиоткой. Лет шестнадцати или даже четырнадцати. Которую объект ее нежных воздыханий неожиданно пригласил в кино, накормил мороженым, а потом поцеловал на скамейке в парке. И что самое ужасное, ей это, кажется, нравилось.

Шерлок усиленно делал вид, что ничего, заслуживающего внимания, не произошло, и она благоразумно оставила его в покое. Мучить его сейчас шутками и намеками было бы очень приятно, но крайне неблагоразумно и недальновидно. Он тоже не любил выглядеть сентиментальным и чувствовать себя сентиментальным, а в ее нынешние планы совершенно не вписывался вариант, при котором он в следующие полгода будет усиленно демонстрировать отсутствие у себя какой-либо сентиментальности по отношению к ней. Так что лучше всего было вместе с ним делать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Они оба предпочитают выглядеть, как совершенно неэмоциональные люди в очень неэмоциональных отношениях друг с другом. И даже если они давно знают, что это не так, незачем заострять на этом внимание. Знать — вполне достаточно. Более чем достаточно.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Ирэн размышляла, что с ними в джунглях уже случилась крайне неожиданная и удивительная вещь, и хотелось бы знать, что будет происходить дальше, они увидели будку. Та стояла в небольшом просвете между густых деревьев и зарослей. И если вчерашний самолет объяснить было очень просто, то будка, с точки зрения Ирэн, была совершенно необъяснима. По крайней мере, простых и очевидных объяснений ей не пришло в голову ни сразу, ни через две минуты, ни через пять. А это означало, что они наткнулись на что-то крайне необычное.

— Что это? — задал Джон один из тех очевидных вопросов, за которые Шерлок так ценил его в качестве своего компаньона. Вопросы всегда были предельно идиотскими, зато ровно о том, что было наиболее важно в текущий момент. 

— Лондонская полицейская будка образца тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьего года, — озвучил Шерлок не менее очевидный ответ.

— И… что она здесь делает? — продолжил Джон спрашивать актуальное.

— Она странно выглядит, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок, на сей раз пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей.

— О да, лондонская полицейская будка выглядит довольно странно посреди колумбийских джунглей, — ехидно ответил Джон.

— Я не об этом, — отмахнулся Шерлок и, подойдя поближе, подергал дверь. Та не открывалась.

— А о чем?.. — недоуменно спросил Джон.

— С ней что-то не так. Что-то… — Шерлок рассеянно щелкнул пальцами, потрогал боковую стенку, наклонился, приглядываясь. — В ней есть что-то неправильное. И дело совершенно не в том, что она стоит посреди джунглей. По поводу ее появления здесь у меня есть семь версий разной степени убедительности. И еще восьмая. Маловероятная.

Ирэн нахмурилась и вгляделась в будку. Она не заметила этого сразу, но теперь, после слов Шерлока, прекрасно понимала, что он имеет в виду. Будка была очень странная. Словно…

— Она выглядит так, будто просто материализовалась здесь пять минут назад, — уверенно сообщила Ирэн.

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся — она заметила это, хотя он отвернулся к стене, привычно спрятав выражение лица. А потом обернулся и уставился на нее, уже совершенно невозмутимо.

— Почему? — спросил он, слегка приподняв бровь.

— Грязь и царапины, — тут же ответила Ирэн. Не чувствовать себя в такие моменты школьницей, отвечающей сложный и важный урок у доски, она тоже уже научилась. — Если бы она стояла на этом месте хотя бы со вчерашнего вечера, она бы выглядела совершенно иначе. Потому что был ливень. Значит, вчера ее здесь точно не было. 

— М-м-м… верно. Дальше?

— И если бы ее сюда привезли, принесли или даже спустили сверху на самолете, она все равно должна была бы выглядеть по-другому. Такое ощущение, что она просто появилась здесь… и все. Совсем недавно.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — И это сокращает количество убедительных версий ее появления…

— …до ноля, — закончила его фразу Мэри.

Джон шумно вздохнул.

— Отлично. Теперь у нас на повестке дня самопоявляющиеся полицейские будки. 

— Мы заблудились! — неожиданно донесся до них женский голос.

Все переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, скрылись в ближайших кустах.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил женскому голосу мужской. — Видишь, вон там ТАРДИС. Значит, мы не заблудились. Просто пока не нашли инков.

— Доктор, признай уже, что ты снова привез нас не туда.

После этой фразы из-за деревьев показались двое людей. Мужчина выглядел крайне странно: на нем был винтажный костюм с галстуком-бабочкой. Женщина была одета куда более подходящим для джунглей образом и обладала на редкость пышной прической. 

— Почему не туда? — продолжил спорить со своей спутницей мужчина в костюме. — Это джунгли. Совершенно точно земные джунгли. И где-то здесь должны быть инки… Нужно только уточнить координаты.

— А я тебе говорила: давай я поведу.

— Нет! У нас свидание. Когда у нас свидание — веду всегда я.

— Боже, как это старомодно!

— Мне больше тысячи лет, я имею полное право быть старомодным, — проворчал мужчина и, открыв дверь будки, скрылся внутри. Женщина вошла следом — и дверь захлопнулась.

Все, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Шерлока.

— У меня по-прежнему нет убедительных версий происходящего, — мрачно сообщил он и ткнул пальцем в Мэри. — Ты. Бери пистолет и пойдем со мной.

Он поднялся на ноги и обернулся к Джону.

— Ты тоже бери пистолет и сиди здесь. А ты просто сиди здесь, — закончил Шерлок на Ирэн раздачу ценных указаний, вышел из кустов и направился к странной будке. 

Мэри остановилась в нескольких шагах от нее и направила пистолет на дверь. Шерлок подергал за ручку. Будка вновь оказалась заперта. Он задумчиво хмыкнул и постучал. Изнутри донесся шум, а потом дверь открылась и из нее высунулась голова странного мужчины.

— Все-таки мы прилетели не туда, — печально констатировал он, оглядев стоящую перед ним Мэри. — У древних инков не было пистолетов с глушителями.

— Доктор! — донесся изнутри будки возмущенный возглас. — Ты ошибся на шестьсот лет! На шестьсот! И кто там снаружи? Колумбийские наркоторговцы?

Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся Мэри и помахал рукой.

— Привет! Могу я уточнить: вы случайно не колумбийские наркоторговцы?

— Нет, — растерянно ответила Мэри и моргнула.

— Это славно. Тогда не могли бы вы убрать оружие? Стрелять все равно бесполезно, потому что здесь защитное поле, а беседовать намного приятнее, когда на тебя не наставляют пистолет.

Мэри вопросительно взглянула на Шерлока, тот кивнул, и она опустила руку.

— Замечательно! — Мужчина хлопнул в ладоши и вышел из будки. — Меня зовут Доктор. Просто Доктор. А вы…

Он повернулся к Шерлоку.

— О, а вы — Шерлок Холмс! — сказал он и расплылся в радостной улыбке. 

— С утра был им, — не слишком приветливо отозвался Шерлок, внимательно разглядывая нового знакомого.

— Давно хотел с вами познакомиться, да все как-то не выпадало случая. Но, должен сказать, у вас замечательный брат, хоть и несколько… — Доктор пошевелил пальцами, подбирая нужное слово, — мрачноватый.

Шерлок подозрительно прищурился, перевел взгляд с Доктора на будку, зачем-то обошел вокруг, продолжая внимательно разглядывать, а потом снова подергал дверь. На этот раз она открылась, Шерлок заглянул внутрь и тут же захлопнул ее обратно. Потом снова открыл и задумчиво уставился в дверной проем.

— Она изнутри… — медленно сообщил он минуты через полторы.

— Да, да, — обрадованно закивал Доктор.

— …по всей вероятности, обладает дополнительным измерением. Или даже двумя.

— О… — теперь уже Доктор задумчиво уставился на Шерлока. — Вообще-то четырьмя. И единственным человеком, который говорил мне это раньше…

— …был Майкрофт, — уверенно сказал Шерлок, опять захлопнул дверь и обернулся к Доктору.

На этом моменте Ирэн решила, что в кустах сидеть уже хватит, и вылезла оттуда, отряхивая колени. Следом за ней показался и Джон, который на всякий случай не стал убирать пистолет в карман. Потом из будки появилась женщина с кудрявой шевелюрой. Все собравшиеся уставились друг на друга с любопытством и некоторой растерянностью. Тишину нарушил Доктор, который подошел к будке, похлопал ее по двери и сообщил с гордостью и почти что с нежностью:

— Это ТАРДИС. 

— Ее внутреннее пространство находится в другом измерении, нежели внешняя оболочка, она, со всей определенностью, может мгновенно перемещаться из одной точки в другую и, судя по тому, о чем вы беседовали — это, к тому же, машина времени, — сделал выводы Шерлок.

Доктор довольно засиял и кивнул.

— Так и есть.

— Отвратительно, — резюмировал Шерлок.

— Вот как? — удивился Доктор. — Почему?

— Наличие на Земле технологий значительно более высокого уровня, чем я мог предполагать…

— Это не земная технология, — вставила кудрявая женщина, покосившись на Доктора.

Шерлок оценивающе взглянул на нее.

— Совсем отвратительно, — мрачно изрек он. — И как часто на Земле появляются инопланетные технологии?

Доктор почесал в затылке.

— Хм… Периодически.

— Потрясающе! — со вздохом сказал Шерлок и закатил глаза. — Масса фактов, которые невозможно подтвердить или опровергнуть, потому что по ним невозможно получить полную и достоверную информацию. Я так понимаю, даже у Майкрофта ее получить невозможно?

— Ну… — замялся Доктор. — До некоторой степени… он в курсе. Но не полностью, конечно.

— С ума сойти! — буркнул Шерлок и бесцеремонно прислонился к машине времени. 

Ирэн наблюдала за происходящим с искренним любопытством. Даже приоткрыла рот, но потом спохватилась и закрыла обратно. Это было в самом деле поразительно: они только что встретили инопланетянина на машине времени, и она была крайне удивлена и даже несколько шокирована. Но любопытнее всего ей по-прежнему было, что происходит по этому поводу в голове у Шерлока. Ирэн очень хотелось знать, к каким выводам он придет в итоге, поэтому она внимательно смотрела на него, стоящего возле будки и задумчиво сложившего ладони перед лицом. На все остальное она пока не обращала внимания: ни на Джона, растерянно хлопающего глазами, ни на Мэри, уже успевшую завести какой-то разговор со спутницей Доктора, ни на самого Доктора, который был занят ровно тем же, чем Ирэн — внимательно смотрел на Шерлока и ждал его реакции.

— Пластик, — внезапно изрек Шерлок через пару минут.

— Что пластик? — машинально спросила Ирэн.

— Кому может понадобиться очень много пластика и зачем? — спросил Шерлок, повернувшись к Доктору.

— Ну, здесь возможно несколько вариантов… А что именно случилось с пластиком?

— Он исчез. Все пластиковые вещи из квартиры убитого пропали, хотя ценности и деньги остались на месте, — Шерлок потер переносицу. — Я не раскрыл это дело. Но теперь в нем начала прослеживаться логика. Если предположить, что для кого-то пластик является большей ценностью, чем золотые украшения. Что, безусловно, вполне возможно, в свете только что полученной информации… Так кому мог понадобиться пластик?

— Хозяина квартиры убили? — задумчиво спросил Доктор. Ирэн перевела взгляд с него на Шерлока и обратно. Выражение лица у них сейчас было практически идентичное. — Как именно?

— Задушили. Чем-то широким, гибким и при этом достаточно твердым…

— Пластиковым, например?

— Например, — Шерлок вздернул бровь и с интересом уставился на Доктора.

— Никто не забирал этот пластик. Он ушел сам.

— Ушел?..

— Ушел. Это Нестин. У них нет собственных тел, но они способны воздействовать на пластиковые объекты, в том числе на большом расстоянии. Управлять ими и видоизменять. Возможно, беднягу задушил собственный телевизор. Или что-нибудь в этом роде… У тебя есть еще нераскрытые дела со странными обстоятельствами?

— Пять.

— Чудесно, — Доктор снова хлопнул в ладоши. Видимо, это было что-то компульсивное. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Потом. В данный момент у меня есть текущее нераскрытое дело, в котором сразу после нашей чудесной встречи стало на неопределенное число рабочих версий больше.

Доктор с интересом склонил голову набок.

— Здесь, — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону джунглей, — бегает некоторое количество колумбийских наркоторговцев, которые совершенно неожиданно спятили от страха. А жители близлежащего населенного пункта уверены, что виноват в этом некий демон, который сотню лет назад сходным образом свел с ума целую деревню.

Доктор хлопнул в ладоши еще раз.

— Очень. Очень любопытно, — сказал он и его взгляд загорелся азартом. Ирэн вдруг подумала, что, возможно, Шерлок тоже инопланетянин, и там в космосе все такие: бросающиеся на смертельно опасные загадки с детским восторгом и энтузиазмом. Хотя физиологически он определенно был человеком. Но и этот Доктор тоже выглядел вполне себе по-человечески. Только вел себя немного странно. Одним словом, сходство между ними прослеживалось явное.

— Да, весьма любопытно, — сдержанно согласился Шерлок. — Я предполагал, что причиной случившегося является некое наркотическое вещество. Но с учетом наличия на этой планете машины времени и бестелесных телепатов, способных контролировать пластиковые объекты на расстоянии…

— Пойдем, — сказал Доктор и открыл дверь будки. — Мне стоит тебе кое-что показать… А потом кое-что с тобой обсудить.

Когда они скрылись внутри ТАРДИС, Джон громко кашлянул и повернулся к Ирэн.

— Ты понимаешь, что здесь происходит?

— О да, — довольно ответила она. — Шерлок нашел кучу новой интересной информации и собрата по разуму, который оказался инопланетянином, владеющим машиной времени. Признаться, последнее меня даже не удивляет…

Джон вздохнул, моргнул, кашлянул еще раз и скорбно произнес:

— Четыре Шерлока… 

Ирэн покосилась на Мэри и спутницу Доктора, которые продолжали живо что-то обсуждать и периодически весело смеялись.

— Пять, — ехидно сказала она. Выражение лица Джона сейчас очень хотелось сфотографировать. Но это, пожалуй, могло бы лишить его остатков душевного равновесия. А выводить из душевного равновесия человека с пистолетом могло быть довольно опасно.


	15. Chapter 15

— А что, тут никого больше не удивляет, что мы только что встретили двух инопланетян, у которых есть машина времени? — поинтересовался Джон, наблюдая за мило болтающими женщинами.

Они тут же перестали обсуждать, куда лучше бить человека, чтобы обездвижить его на максимально долгое время, и обернулись к нему.

— Я человек, — возразила спутница Доктора, которую, как Джон уже успел выяснить, звали Ривер.

— Удивляет, — хором сказали Ирэн и Мэри.

— А ты что предлагаешь — стоять и таращиться на эту будку, открыв рот? — поинтересовалась Ирэн.

— Если мы нашли машину времени и познакомились с инопланетянином, мне кажется, следует использовать эту потрясающую возможность максимально эффективно, — сказала Мэри.

Джон собирался им ответить, но не успел, потому что из будки появились Шерлок и Доктор. Лица у обоих были подозрительно довольные, так что Джон сразу понял, что сейчас они займутся чем-нибудь очень рисковым и, скорее всего, смертельно опасным. И не то чтобы он был против.

— У нас есть три рабочие версии, — торжественно объявил Шерлок. — Первая, все еще, наркотики. Вторая — телепатическое воздействие. И третья…

— Паразитический организм, — закончил Доктор.

— Возможны еще смешанные варианты, — добавил Шерлок.

— Например, паразитический организм, который впрыскивает жертве наркотики, — сказал Доктор.

— Или оказывает на жертву телепатическое воздействие, — сказал Шерлок.

— Вы теперь все время по очереди говорить будете? — весело спросила Мэри.

— Будут, — уверенно констатировала Ривер, оглядев их обоих с ног до головы.

— И что мы собираемся делать дальше? — задал Джон очевидный вопрос.

— Поймаем кого-нибудь из бегающих здесь психов — и осмотрим его, — не задумываясь, ответил Шерлок.

— Вооруженных, — уточнил Джон.

— Да, вооруженных опасных психов, которые наверняка попытаются нас убить, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— Отлично! — обрадовалась Ривер. — Так чего мы ждем?

У этого все-таки был автомат. К счастью, стрелял он, как и предыдущий, на редкость беспорядочно: автоматная очередь взметнула линию земляных фонтанчиков прямо под ногами Ирэн и Шерлока и ушла влево, срезав несколько разлапистых листьев с близлежащих зарослей, в которые они тут же бросились всей толпой. Джон подумал, что все это похоже на нечто среднее между вылазкой военного отряда и безумной студенческой вечеринкой. А потом — что практические любое приключение с Шерлоком выглядит именно так. Именно это Джону в них и нравилось. Последняя мысль пришла ему в голову, уже когда он выхватил пистолет и направил его туда, откуда прилетели выстрелы. Рядом то же самое сделала Мэри.

— На поражение не стреляйте, — прошипел сидящий рядом Шерлок.

— Я не инопланетянин-телепат, — огрызнулась Мэри. — И собираюсь целиться по звуку. Куда попаду — туда попаду.

Окончание ее фразы заглушила вторая автоматная очередь. Потом сумасшедший выкрикнул что-то про изумрудный ужас, это Джон смог различить. Они с Мэри почти одновременно выстрелили в направлении голоса. 

— Изумрудный, — пробормотал Доктор, уставившись прямо перед собой. — Почему изумрудный?

— Вы тоже знаете испанский? — не удержался от вопроса Джон.

— Я все знаю, — буркнул Доктор и повторил: — Почему изумрудный?

— Это ТАРДИС, — с усмешкой пояснила Ривер. — У нее встроенный интерфейс, который автоматически переводит с любого языка. Даже на расстоянии.

Псих снова что-то закричал, совсем неразборчиво и истерично, и выпустил по ним третью очередь. Они выстрелили снова. До них донесся громким и болезненный выкрик, а потом наступила тишина. 

— Мы его подстрелили, — констатировала Мэри.

— Интересно, куда, — задумчиво ответил ей Джон.

— Размышляешь, может ли он еще стрелять? Давай проверим.

Проверка была проведена с помощью палки, найденной неподалеку, и куртки Джона, которую они нацепили сверху и выставили из кустов на обозрение. Джон мысленно попрощался с курткой, ожидая, что она обзаведется несколькими новыми дырками, но выстрелов не последовало. Шерлок тут же вскочил на ноги и стремительно кинулся на поиски раненого. Или, возможно, убитого. Джон тяжко вздохнул и побежал следом за ним. 

У колумбийца было прострелено легкое. Джон понял это сразу, как только увидел его. По местоположению пулевого отверстия, расплывающемуся на груди кровавому пятну и прерывистому, влажному, свистящему дыханию. Учитывая тотальное отсутствие в джунглях квалифицированной медицинской помощи, бедняга уже был готовым покойником. Впрочем, это было в некотором смысле лучше, чем провести остаток жизни в психушке, пуская слюну под транквилизаторами. К тому же, учитывая род его деятельности, Джон не смог заставить себя испытывать искреннее сочувствие, хотя честно попытался.

Доктор вырос рядом с ними, словно из-под земли, буквально через несколько секунд. Он извлек из кармана странный светящийся и жужжащий прибор и направил его на раненого. А потом внимательно посмотрел на рукоятку.

— Никаких наркотиков, — уверенно сообщил Доктор Шерлоку. — По крайней мере, из тех, что были известны в этой Вселенной за последние несколько миллиардов лет. И будут известны в течение следующих нескольких миллиардов лет. И никаких паразитов. По крайней мере, у него внутри.

Шерлок задумчиво нахмурил брови.

— Вещество может быть уже полностью выведено из организма.

— Может, — согласился Доктор. — Или это все-таки дистанционное воздействие.

— Но определенной версии у нас по-прежнему нет.

— Пока нет, — опять согласился Доктор.

— Es… panto… — хрипло пробормотал умирающий, — es… es… me… ral…

— Почему изумрудный? — снова задумчиво спросил Доктор.


	16. Chapter 16

Вернувшись обратно, Шерлок первым делом подобно изложил оставшимся новую информацию. Псих умер еще до того, как они ушли, и да, разумеется, им пришлось оставить тело там, хотя Джону это не понравилось, потому что он, как всегда, думает о каких-то идиотских предрассудках вместо того, чтобы рассуждать логически. Они по-прежнему не знают точно, что здесь происходит, и теперь единственное, что им следует делать — как можно скорее добраться до «Утренней звезды» и уже там окончательно разобраться в происходящем.

Только закончив свой монолог, Шерлок наконец-то заметил, что все три женщины смотрят на него как-то странно.

— Шерлок, — сказала Ирэн, и ему сразу не понравилась эта интонация.

— У нас проблема, — сообщила Мэри. Ее интонация не понравилась Шерлоку еще больше.

— Пока еще не совсем проблема, но скоро может стать, — добавила Ирэн. 

Шерлок вопросительно уставился на них.

— Когда он в первый раз начал стрелять, я испугалась, — поджав губы, сказала Ирэн. — Совсем немного. Но теперь не могу успокоиться.

— Что?.. — растерянно спросил Шерлок и моргнул.

— Она боится, Шерлок, — терпеливо пояснила Мэри. — И не может перестать. С ней… началось то же самое, что со всеми… этими…

Шерлок снова моргнул, а потом впился взглядом в Ирэн.

— Ты ничего не трогала.

— Нет, — ответила она.

— Ничего не пила и не ела из того, что не пили и не ели все остальные.

— Нет.

— Ты испугалась. 

Ирэн молча кивнула.

— Доктор, у нас есть рабочая версия.

— Шерлок! — это был возмущенный голос Джона, и Шерлок резко обернулся к нему.

— Что еще? – раздраженно поинтересовался он в ответ.

— Шерлок, она боится. 

— Да, я в курсе.

— Может быть, мы ненадолго отложим обсуждение расследования?

— О господи! Нет, Джон, мы не отложим обсуждение расследования, потому что чем скорее мы выясним, что здесь происходит, тем больше шансов, что эта ситуация не будет иметь неприятных последствий. А если тебя так волнует ее состояние — следи за ним, пока я занимаюсь расследованием. Это будет намного полезнее, чем читать мне лекции.

— Я с ним согласна, — сообщила Ирэн. Разумеется, ничего другого она и не могла сказать. 

Пока ее состояние было практически нормальным, значит, волноваться было не о чем. Тем более нечего было пугаться. Последнюю мысль Шерлок постарался внушить себе особенно тщательно.

— Что бы это ни было, — сказал он, оглядев всех присутствующих, — оно начинается только тогда, когда человек испытывает естественный страх. Поэтому постарайтесь не пугаться. Для вашей же безопасности.

Им нужно было торопиться. Теперь это была игра на время, и Шерлок понятия не имел, сколько его остается в запасе. «Времени достаточно», — мысленно сказал себе Шерлок. Он знал, что нужно делать — приблизительно, но этого ему всегда более чем хватало. К тому же заранее предусмотрел возможности, позволяющие замедлить и смягчить действие этого… чем бы оно ни было.

— Я знаю, с кем мы имеем дело! — неожиданно объявил Доктор. 

Хотя беспокоиться было совершенно не о чем, услышав эту фразу, Шерлок все равно выдохнул с облегчением.


	17. Chapter 17

Джон не был точно уверен, что понял все пространные объяснения Доктора на тему этой… этого… существа. Он даже не запомнил, как оно правильно называется. Зато Шерлок, похоже, понял все прекрасно, и данный факт Джона, как обычно, изрядно успокаивал. Из того, что удалось понять ему самому, следовало, что когда-то в районе нынешней виллы «Утренняя звезда» потерпел крушение космический корабль. Все погибли, кроме единственного инопланетянина, который представлял собой нечто куда менее похожее на человека, чем Доктор. 

Кажется, он был чем-то вроде актинии. Джон читал о них когда-то давно: они путешествуют на панцирях раков-отшельников, защищая их от опасности, а те, в свою очередь, помогают актиниям перемещаться с места на место и добывать пищу. Только актинии ядовитые, а это создание обладало способностью внушать другим мысли и ощущения. Например, страх. Когда корабль разбился, оно осталось без своего носителя. Доктор сказал, ему пришлось впасть в спячку, чтобы выжить. 

Этот, другой инопланетянин, с которым оно сосуществовало, испускал какие-то специальные мозговые волны, служившие пропитанием его симбионту. Без еды тот бы довольно быстро погиб, если бы не анабиоз. Но даже так ему все равно нужно было питаться. Иногда. Приблизительно один раз в сотню лет. К сожалению, люди были устроены так, что эти чертовы волны появлялись в их голове только когда им было страшно. Эту часть Джон понял только с третьего раза: первые два раза ему пытался объяснить Доктор, а третий — Шерлок, с очень кислой миной. Словом, сто лет назад существо убило половину деревни, пытаясь выжить, и теперь все повторялось снова. А им всем надо было срочно пробраться в поместье Гонсалеса и найти его. И потом что-нибудь придумать, чтобы его обезвредить. Это Шерлок с Доктором сказали практически хором: подход к планированию у них тоже был одинаковый.

«Утренняя звезда» встретила их зловещей тишиной. Она действительно была похожа на маленькую крепость, и в другое время, пожалуй, им было бы очень сложно попасть внутрь. Однако сейчас ворота стояли распахнутыми настежь и никакой охраны не было. Они очень осторожно прокрались на территорию, но сумасшедших стрелков больше не встретили. Похоже, все выжившие разбежались по джунглям. Во дворе было лишь несколько трупов: два с искаженными ужасом лицами и три с огнестрельными ранениями.

Джон невольно задумался о том, как развивались события на вилле. Поначалу всё некоторое время остается в полном порядке, но рано или поздно кто-нибудь чего-нибудь пугается, людям это свойственно. Этому человеку становится все хуже, в конце концов он начинает вести себя невменяемо — и пугает кого-нибудь еще. Страх распространяется, как эпидемия болезни. Люди сходят с ума от ужаса, другие приходят в ужас, увидев их, и тоже сходят с ума… Пока, наконец, не остается никого. Наверное, примерно так же выглядели деревни, опустошенные чумой. Главное — не пугаться того, что они могут увидеть здесь: пока ему не страшно, он в относительной безопасности. Впрочем, на войне Джону доводилось встречать вещи и похуже, так что это не должно быть особенно сложно.

Состояние Ирэн оставалось более-менее стабильным. Он проверял ее самочувствие каждые пятнадцать минут, пока они шли сюда. Реагировала она почти так же, как Шерлок, когда с ним проделываешь подобное. Хотя нет, пожалуй, ее недовольные комментарии были еще язвительнее. Но она все равно позволяла проверять свой пульс и подробно рассказывала, как себя чувствует. Джон прекрасно понимал, почему: периодически Ирэн косилась на Шерлока и протяжно вздыхала. Единственное, чего Джон опасался — что она станет умалчивать об ухудшениях, чтобы не пугать его и не отвлекать остальных. Так Шерлок тоже делал. Каждый раз. И однажды чуть не умер. 

Последняя мысль была очень плохой, и Джон сразу же постарался перестать ее думать. Ему нужно было снова осмотреть Ирэн: пока они пробирались внутрь, у него не было возможности, так что прошло уже минут двадцать пять. Они с Шерлоком шли позади, Джон обернулся к ним и увидел, что они отстали, замерев посреди коридора. Это было нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо. Он окликнул остальных. Шерлок повернул голову, и его лицо тоже не выражало ничего хорошего.

— Дальше идите без нас, — сказал Шерлок. 

И только после этой фразы Джон понял, насколько все _действительно_ нехорошо.


	18. Chapter 18

Он испугался прежде, чем успел себя остановить. Они шли по коридору, когда Ирэн неожиданно крепко вцепилась в его руку. Шерлок взглянул на нее — и испугался. Потому что никогда раньше не видел у нее такого лица: ни в кабинете Майкрофта, ни в Карачи, ни когда он неожиданно «воскрес из мертвых», ни когда чуть на самом деле не умер после выстрела Мэри. Она была белая, как полотно, только на щеках оставались два пятнышка совершенно нездорового румянца. Губы сжаты в тонкую ниточку, зрачки сильно расширены. Шерлок почувствовал, как испуг растекается у него внутри, нездорово быстро и неконтролируемо. 

— Здесь, внутри, стало намного хуже, — сказала Ирэн, почему-то полушепотом.

Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. У него пока получалось держать себя в руках. Хотя, похоже, чем ближе была эта инопланетная тварь, тем сильнее было воздействие. Значит, у него процесс пойдет быстрее. Шерлок нащупал пульс у нее на запястье. Он колотился с бешеной скоростью. Не придумав ничего умнее, он просто обхватил Ирэн за плечи и притянул к себе. Через несколько секунд пульс замедлился. Не сильно, но замедлился.

— Так лучше? — тоже полушепотом спросил Шерлок.

— Немного.

— Хорошо. Значит, пока стоим так. Если это помогает…

— А дальше что?..

Это был очень правильный и своевременный вопрос. И требующий немедленного ответа. На то, чтобы взвесить ситуацию, у Шерлока ушло пару секунд. Ровно в этот момент он услышал, как Джон остановился и окликнул остальных. Возможно, им пригодилась бы помощь Шерлока. Несмотря на то, что ему теперь будет становиться хуже с каждой секундой. Но он умеет контролировать эмоции достаточно хорошо, и еще некоторое время будет очень и очень полезен в поисках инопланетянина. Шерлок продолжал держать пальцы на запястье Ирэн, считая пульс, который продолжал постепенно замедляться. Шерлок обернулся к Джону.

— Дальше идите без нас, — сказал он.


	19. Chapter 19

Они зашли в первую попавшуюся комнату. «Незачем стоять в коридоре», — сказал Шерлок и открыл ближайшую дверь. Комната оказалась спальней, посреди которой стояла огромная кровать с балдахином, занимая практически все свободное пространство. В другое время Ирэн наверняка тут же пошутила бы что-нибудь на эту тему, но сейчас шуток в голову не приходило категорически. Дела у нее действительно были неважно.

Шерлок сел на край кровати и усадил ее рядом с собой. Она уткнулась ему в плечо и устроилась поудобнее, вытянув ноги. Так было неплохо. Все равно очень страшно, но заметно лучше. Он продолжал держать ее за запястье.

— Снова считаешь мой пульс?

— Извини, привычка, — ответил он, тихо хмыкнув.

— У тебя сердцебиение учащенное.

— Да.

— Шерлок…

— Что?

— Ты все-таки испугался.

— Да.

— Приятно знать. Что ты испугался из-за меня. Извини, ничего не могу с этим поделать…

— Это хорошо. Что приятно. У тебя от этого пульс замедляется.

— Тогда скажи мне еще что-нибудь приятное.

Шерлок снова тихо хмыкнул.

— Решила воспользоваться моментом?

— Почему нет? Я часто так делаю…

— Да. Ты часто так делаешь, — согласился Шерлок и обнял ее за талию, притянув ближе к себе. 

Это тоже было приятно. Она не могла считать свой собственный пульс, ориентировалась только по ощущениям. И по изумрудной дымке, которая возникала перед глазами, стоило их прикрыть. Дымка то сгущалась, то рассеивалась. Сейчас она стала тоньше, и лица, возникающие в ней, сделались почти неразличимыми. Ирэн точно знала, кому принадлежат эти лица: жесткие, обрамленные темными куфиями. Она запомнила их на всю жизнь. Чертово инопланетное существо своими инопланетными инстинктами безошибочно определило, чего она боится. 

Ирэн никому никогда не признавалась в этом, даже Шерлоку. Тем более Шерлоку. Но умирать было очень страшно. Не из-за самой смерти, а из-за того, что она решительно ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она боялась тогда, потому что она чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной, впервые за очень долгое время. Ирэн пыталась сбежать трижды. Неудачно. В последний раз — накануне казни. Тогда страшно еще не было. Когда ей велели одеться и вывели из комнаты, в которой ее держали все это время, тоже. Она еще надеялась что-то предпринять. И только когда ее поставили на колени и спросили о последнем желании, Ирэн испугалась: неизбежности происходящего и своей полной беспомощности. 

Зеленое марево снова стало сгущаться под прикрытыми веками, и она сильнее зарылась носом Шерлоку в плечо. 

— Ты здесь…

— Да, — отозвался Шерлок.

— Хорошо. Никуда не уходи.

— Совершенно не собираюсь.

— Хорошо, — повторила Ирэн.

Пока он был здесь, можно было чувствовать себя беспомощной. Пожалуй, он был единственным в мире человеком, рядом с которым чувствовать себя беспомощной было почти не страшно. Обычно от беспомощности в присутствии других людей становилась только хуже. И с ним раньше было точно так же. А теперь нет. Чертово инопланетное существо не знало, не могло знать, что в Карачи она очень сильно боялась ровно до того момента, пока не услышала звук его телефона.


	20. Chapter 20

— Ну и где этот… м-мать, инопланетянин?!

Доктор подошел к Джону и с самым сосредоточенным видом ткнул ему в лоб указательным пальцем.

— Не психуй.

— Я не психую!

— Вот и не психуй. Это вредно. Особенно сейчас. Инопланетянин где-то здесь.

— И как мы собираемся его искать? Просто обшарить здесь все сверху донизу? «Извините пожалуйста, вы случайно не видели такую инопланетную картофелину, от которой исходит зеленое свечение?»

— Мне кажется, — серьезно сказал Доктор, — не заметить картофелину, от которой исходит сильное зеленое свечение, довольно сложно.

— Да! Но мы ее до сих пор не заметили!

— Не психуй.

Джон всплеснул руками и тяжело вздохнул. Искать преступников было намного проще и привычнее, чем светящуюся картошку из соседней галактики. И к тому же от скорости нахождения преступника обычно не зависело, успеет ли твой лучший друг сойти с ума вместе со своей женщиной. Шерлок сказал, что когда приближаешься к этому существу, воздействие усиливается. Значит, времени у них совсем мало. Шерлок сказал, что когда приближаешься… воздействие… усиливается…

Джон замер, поджав губу, и уставился на Доктора.

— Шерлок сказал, что чем ближе к нему, тем сильнее он действует на мозги.

— Да-а-а… — протянул Доктор.

— То есть, чем ты к нему ближе, тем больше боишься.

— Да-а…

— Значит, если кто-то испугается… например, я. Мы сможем выяснить, где его искать — потому что мне будет становиться страшнее, когда мы будем подходить ближе.

— Джон! — Мэри окликнула его и он, обернувшись на голос, тут же кинулся к ней.

— Не смей. Перестань сейчас же, — сказал Джон, обхватив руками ее лицо. — Мне нужно, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке. Чтобы с вами всеми всё было в порядке. 

— Джон, я тебе не разрешаю…

— У тебя есть предложения получше? Нет? Значит, нам придется действовать по моему плану. И, желательно, прямо сейчас.

— Джон…

— И не смей пугаться. Вот смотри. У тебя пистолет. Тебе сейчас нельзя бояться. Если тут все-таки есть кто-то живой и вооруженный, тебе надо будет меня защищать. Это твоя работа, ты умеешь не бояться, когда работаешь. Тебя учили, — он крепко сжал ее руку, держащую оружие. — Не бойся и держи пистолет. Поняла?

Мэри медленно кивнула, закусив губу.

— Вот и умница, — ответил Джон и повернулся к Ривер. — Мой пистолет возьмешь ты. Мне сейчас лучше без него. А тебе пригодится. Доктор! Ты точно знаешь, что делать, когда мы его найдем?

— Ну, не то чтобы точно… Я предполагаю.

— Отлично. Значит, всё как всегда.

Ему даже не нужно было делать над собой усилие, чтобы испугаться. Скорее уж, он до этого момента делал над собой усилие, чтобы не бояться. Как только перестал, перед прикрытыми глазами сразу возникли тротуарная плитка с расплывшимся по ней темным пятном и лицо Шерлока в потеках крови. Он не мог забыть об этом даже после того, как Шерлок «ожил». И не сможет никогда. Понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы картинка, накрепко отпечатавшаяся в его сознании, поплыла и подернулась легкой зеленой дымкой. Джон, не открывая глаз, сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперед. Ничего не произошло. Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят и медленно пошел в обратную сторону. Метров через шесть изумрудный туман в голове стал гуще, а безжизненное лицо Шерлока проявилось в нем резче и четче.

— Туда, — крикнул Джон и побежал вперед, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение.


	21. Chapter 21

Шерлок понимал, что рано или поздно просто сидеть рядом окажется уже недостаточно. Минут через пятнадцать пульс снова зачастил, и Ирэн вскинула голову, уставившись на него.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок, хотя прекрасно знал, «что». Снова стало хуже.

— Иногда ничего нельзя сделать. Это отвратительно, правда? — внезапно озвучила Ирэн чересчур философскую мысль.

— Что-нибудь всегда можно сделать, — возразил Шерлок.

— Да. Но этого не всегда достаточно.

— Значит, нужно сделать что-нибудь еще. Чтобы было достаточно.

— Никогда не сдаешься?

— Сдаваться скучно.

— У тебя тоже…

— Что у меня тоже?

— Пульс учащается…

Шерлок протяжно вздохнул, ничего не ответив. Да, он всегда до последнего пытается что-то сделать. И обычно у него получается. Но что если нет? Нужно было переставать думать эту мысль. О том, насколько он сейчас ограничен в возможностях. О том, как мало от него зависит. Нужно просто тянуть время. До последнего придумывать что-нибудь, что позволило бы ей бояться меньше. И ему тоже.

— Иди-ка сюда, — сказал Шерлок и решительно усадил ее к себе на колени. 

— М? — Ирэн вопросительно приподняла бровь.

Он медленно провел пальцем по ее щеке, потом осторожно притянул к себе за подбородок и поцеловал. Разумеется, она не возражала, хотя и вздохнула с удивлением. Сколько ей понадобится времени, чтобы понять, что происходит? Шерлок мысленно отсчитывал секунды, это тоже неплохо отвлекало от ненужных мыслей.

…Одиннадцать, двенадцать… Ирэн отстранилась и заинтересованно уставилась на него.

— Гормоны, — уверенно сказала она. — Резкое повышение уровня дофамина и эндорфинов.

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся.

— Двенадцать секунд. Неплохо, учитывая, что ты на грани паники. Хотя можно было и лучше.

— Заткнись. И продолжай.

Шерлок фыркнул, скользнул руками ей под футболку и прижался губами к шее. Здесь тоже учащенно билась жилка. Ирэн со вздохом запрокинула голову назад.

— Говори со мной, — сказал Шерлок.

— Больше не можешь определить, из-за чего у меня учащается пульс? — ехидно спросила она спустя несколько мгновений.

— В этот раз ты сообразила быстрее.

Ирэн хмыкнула.

— А что если тогда, у камина, ты тоже определил причину неправильно?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Шерлок и осторожно прикусил кожу на ее плече.

— Нет, — со смехом ответила Ирэн.

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше.

— Ты тоже.

— М-м-м… Да.

— Видишь, иногда эта химия бывает полезна.

— В случаях неожиданного нападения инопланетян-телепатов… О да.

— И еще когда тебе скучно.

— Это бывает чаще инопланетян-телепатов, — признал Шерлок.

Ирэн снова тихо засмеялась. Это тоже было хорошо. Тоже отвлекало, давало больше времени. И действовало намного лучше, чем попытки контролировать это состояние с помощью логики. Эмоции против эмоций. Шерлок едва ли мог представить себе ситуацию хуже. Ситуацию, в которой он чувствовал бы себя более неуверенно. Но он должен был пытаться сделать что-то до последнего. И делал то, что должен.


	22. Chapter 22

— Там, светится, — крикнула Мэри.

Они были уже в саду за домом, и Джон упорно шел вперед, туда, где ему становилось хуже. Когда он услышал Мэри, он наконец остановился. Но увидеть ничего уже не мог. Сейчас у него перед глазами зеленым светилось все: деревья, кусты, скамейка и фигуры его жены, Доктора и Ривер, побежавших куда-то вперед. 

До скамейки оставалось несколько шагов, Джон медленно доплелся до нее и тяжело осел вниз, обхватив голову руками. Теперь он понимал, что случилось с теми людьми в джунглях, слишком хорошо понимал. В изумрудном мареве перед глазами сменяли друг друга лицо Шерлока в кровавых потеках, безжизненное лицо Шерлока с закрытыми глазами, лицо Шерлока, перекошенное от боли, лицо Шерлока, который пристально взглянул на него и рассмеялся безумным смехом.

Джон стиснул зубы и со свистом, прерывисто втянул в себя горячий и влажный воздух. Мэри. И девочка. Он не может их бросить. Не имеет права. Доктор знает, что делать. Нужно просто потерпеть еще немного. Думать о жене. Думать о дочери. Просто думать. Продолжать думать хоть что-нибудь.

— Я могу забрать тебя домой! — голос Доктора, резкий и громкий, прошил зеленую пелену насквозь. — У меня есть космический корабль, я отвезу тебя домой! 

Изумрудный туман задрожал, пошел рябью, растянулся куда-то в стороны, разрываясь прорехами, сквозь которые проглядывала реальность. Джон поднял голову и наконец смог увидеть яркий ореол зеленого света в другом конце сада.

— Прекрати! — снова крикнул Доктор. — Прекрати прямо сейчас, отпусти этих людей — и я отвезу тебя домой!

Туман еще раз дрогнул, сильнее. Потом раздался громкий хлопок, от которого у Джона заложило уши — и все закончилось.


	23. Chapter 23

Почему бы нет? Почему бы не заняться сексом с единственной женщиной, с которой ты действительно хочешь заняться сексом? Почему бы не сделать это еще раз, снова? Почему бы просто не принять то, от чего никак не удается избавиться? Почему бы не пустить ее в свою жизнь, не сделать привычной ее частью? Люди так поступают… Так почему бы нет? Почему бы не потащить эту женщину вместе с собой в Колумбию? Почему бы не наблюдать за тем, как она сходит с ума от страха? Почему бы нет?

У наркотиков есть одно колоссальное преимущество перед людьми: ты по определению заканчиваешься быстрее, чем заканчиваются они. А зависимость от людей всегда, неизбежно приводит к страху их потерять. Страху, что ты никак не сможешь повлиять на это. В мире ежедневно погибает три с половиной тысячи человек в результате автомобильных аварий. Еще падают самолеты. Еще есть смертельные заболевания. И — в их случае — ножевые и огнестрельные ранения, взрывные устройства и так далее, и тому подобное. Впрочем, умереть от огнестрельного и ножевого ранения можно и наткнувшись на случайного грабителя. 

Мир — чудовищно опасное место. Но все это совершенно тебя не беспокоит, пока ты не привяжешься к какому-нибудь человеку. А если ты чаще всего привязываешься к людям, которые практически ежедневно делают что-нибудь опасное для жизни, это только усугубляет ситуацию… Шерлок чувствует, как ему в плечо впиваются ногти, и от этого зеленый туман в голове слегка рассеивается. Гормоны против гормонов. Ощущения против ощущений. Думать бесполезно, мысли неизбежно сворачивают не туда… Шерлок знает, что нужно делать, чтобы вернуть контроль над эмоциями. Шерлок понятия не имеет, что нужно делать, когда твои собственные мысли перестают тебе подчиняться, когда их пытается захватить кто-то чужой. Он привык доверять своему разуму. Он не может доверять ему теперь.

Не думай, не думай, не думай… Ощущай. Ее кожа мягкая, горячая, влажная. Здесь жарко. От того, что они делают сейчас, становится еще жарче. Шерлок всегда был уверен, что секс мешает думать. И был совершенно прав. Но сейчас им очень нужно что-нибудь, что помешает думать. И помешает бояться. Секс может быть довольно полезной вещью, если ему очень скучно и в случае нападения инопланетян-телепатов. Ее кожа пряная, солоноватая, совершенно восхитительная на вкус. Шерлок проводит языком по животу вниз, до пупка, и мыслей становится еще меньше, изумрудного тумана становится еще меньше, а ощущений становится больше. Он глубоко, насколько хватает легких, вдыхает ее запах, и зеленый туман почти полностью смывает сладкой и теплой волной, поднимающейся снизу живота. 

Только Этой Женщины хватает на то, чтобы заполнить его изнутри целиком, вытеснить к чертовой матери все остальное, все мысли, все посторонние ощущения, пока не останется только она одна. Обычно его это пугает. Сейчас это единственное, что помогает справиться со страхом. Поэтому он не сопротивляется, позволяет ей затопить себя изнутри, позволяет себе сфокусировать все внимание на ней одной. Шерлок спускается губами ниже по животу, пока не касается гладкой тонкой ткани. В голове нет ни единой мысли. И сейчас это очень хорошо. Он хватает ткань зубами, тянет вниз, и в этот момент изумрудная дымка начинает дрожать, рябить и растягиваться. Потом все заканчивается.


	24. Chapter 24

Все закончилось неожиданно, буквально за секунды. Словно в голове раздался громкий и резкий хлопок, с которым исчезло зеленое марево — и все прекратилось. Ирэн приподнялась на локтях и взглянула вниз, на Шерлока, который тоже пристально уставился на нее.

— Мне нравится этот ракурс, — скривив губы в усмешке, сообщила она. — У тебя очень выразительный взгляд.

— Я вижу, ты в порядке.

— Я вижу, ты тоже. И, подозреваю, через секунду побежишь выяснять судьбу инопланетного телепатического картофеля, оставив меня в одиночестве.

Шерлок тихо вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза. 

— Позже.

— Ты серьезно?..

— А разве похоже, что я шучу?

— Похоже, что этот инопланетянин все-таки что-то повредил у тебя в мозгу… Обычно ты не склонен принимать решения в пользу физических удовольствий, выбирая между ними и удовольствием от работы.

— Обычно, — сказал Шерлок, по-прежнему глядя на нее снизу вверх, — я склонен принимать решения в пользу тебя. Если ты еще не заметила.

Она не смогла сразу найтись с ответом. Ей потребовалось на это не меньше пяти секунд, что, вне всякого сомнения, свидетельствовало о состоянии глубочайшего шока.

— Шерлок Холмс, ты совершаешь признание, лежа у меня между ног в доме колумбийского наркоторговца, убитого инопланетянином-телепатом…

— По-моему, это намного лучше какой-нибудь традиционной ерунды с цветами и рестораном.

Он, в отличие от Ирэн, ответил тут же. Значит, тщательно обдумал все заранее… и совершенно не сомневался в своих словах. Слава богу, сейчас ему не пришло бы в голову проверять ее пульс, который стучал прямо в ушах, как свихнувшийся метроном. Потрясающая поездка. Она чувствует себя влюбленной идиоткой уже третий раз за последние сутки и, кажется, начинает входить во вкус. 

— Надеюсь, если мы встретим еще каких-нибудь инопланетян, ты не решишь сделать мне предложение.

В этот раз надолго замолчал уже Шерлок, и она не смогла удержаться от мстительной усмешки.

— Только если они все же успеют свести меня с ума, — наконец сказал он.

— О, надеюсь, что не успеют. Отказывать сумасшедшему может быть опасно.

— Рад, что в здравом уме у нас совпадает точка зрения на данный вопрос. Так на чем мы остановились?

— На моем нижнем белье.

— Отлично. С этого момента и продолжим…


	25. Chapter 25

«Ты мигай, звезда ночная. Где ты, кто ты — я не знаю…»* Высокий женский голос выводил детскую песенку неуверенно, но чисто. Джон замер и прислушался.

— Здесь есть кто-то живой.

«Высоко ты надо мной, как алмаз во тьме ночной…» Он осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. Девушка сидела в кресле, крепко прижимая к себе огромный старинный карабин. Джон рефлекторно отпрянул от двери. Она испуганно вжалась в спинку кресла и еще крепче вцепилась в ружье. Стрелять в него она явно не собиралась. Джон осторожно вытянул руки вперед, развернув ладонями к ней.

— Не бойтесь. Я не причиню вам вреда. Как вас зовут?

— С-сара… 

— Сара Дженкинс? Сколько вам лет?

— Проверяете, не свихнулась ли я, как все остальные?

— У вас карабин…

— Я даже не знаю, можно ли из него стрелять… Но больше здесь ничего не было. Вы англичанин.

— Меня зовут Джон. Джон Уотсон. Вообще-то я здесь, чтобы найти вас.

— Меня?..

— Ваши родители. Они наняли моего друга, чтобы расследовать ваше исчезновение. Боже, надеюсь с ним все нормально! Пойдемте скорее, здесь сейчас безопасно. Мы не нашли ни единого живого человека, кроме вас.

Оставшиеся метры до комнаты, в которой они оставили Шерлока с Ирэн, Джон практически бежал. Дверь он открыл рывком, но буквально через секунду захлопнул обратно, резко развернулся и уставился на остальных, вытаращив глаза.

— Джон, что там? — обеспокоенно спросила Мэри. — Они в порядке?

— Д-да… Похоже да. В полном. В совершеннейшем порядке. Просто… немного заняты… гм… личными делами.

— Неожиданно, — после паузы сказала Мэри.

— Прямая угроза жизни отлично выявляет истинные приоритеты, — весело сообщила Ривер.

Доктор уставился на нее с очень сложным выражением лица.

— Спойлеры, — ответила она, пожав плечами, и обворожительно улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песенка Twinkle, twinkle, little star в переводе О. Седаковой


	26. Chapter 26

Они сидели на веранде особняка покойного сеньора Гонсалеса. Точнее, Шерлок сидел, а Ирэн, скорее, лежала на нем, прикрыв глаза, похожая на очень довольную кошку. Он не возражал. Пожалуй, сейчас он не стал бы возражать даже вздумай она взгромоздиться ему на плечи или прямо на голову. И в принципе не стал бы возражать. Он медленно курил, задумчиво наблюдая, как полицейские вытаскивают из дома трупы, упакованные в черные мешки, и укладывают их в ряд возле стены. Зрелище было весьма медитативное. 

Сару Дженкинс они уже отправили в Пуэрто-Алегрия, откуда она должна была сразу же уехать в Боготу и улететь домой. Вновь обретшие дочь родители были оповещены о радостном событии с мобильного Джона, и даже обещали перевести Шерлоку на счет каких-то денег. Сара растроганно вытирала пальцами влажные глаза и обещала быть вечно благодарной. Забавно… если вдуматься, ее способ не сойти с ума оказался еще более идиотским, чем тот, который придумал Шерлок. Когда все это началось, Сара закрылась в своей комнате в обнимку со старинным карабином и практически без перерыва напевала песенку про звездочку, которую ей пели в детстве, когда она, как многие дети, боялась монстров под кроватью и в шкафу. Сантименты. Эмоции против эмоций. Это был очень интересный опыт, который Шерлок ни за что не хотел бы повторять снова. 

Сейчас он крутил в голове трехмерные формулы сложных эфиров, наслаждаясь ощущением привычного контроля над собственными мыслями. И еще, совсем немного, ощущением мягкого и теплого тела Ирэн, прижимающейся к нему. Джон помогал полицейским регистрировать трупы, Мэри помогала ему с испанским. Все важные вещи были на своих местах. Шерлок чувствовал себя прекрасно.

Доктор улетел на своей машине времени незадолго до появления полиции, забрав с собой птерианца. Обещал появиться через несколько дней в Лондоне и помочь Шерлоку выбить из Майкрофта доступ к информации по Торчвуду и ЮНИТу. Впрочем, учитывая его проблемы с навигацией, Шерлок на это всерьез не рассчитывал. Рано или поздно он объявится, конечно. Например, когда Шерлок уже получит статус официального консультанта Торчвуда и будет расследовать для них десятое или пятнадцатое дело. Но это все равно будет кстати, потому что база данных ТАРДИС, разумеется, не идет с базой данных Торчвуда ни в какое сравнение, и Шерлок не отказался бы порыться в ней еще немного.

— Может быть, мне стоит пожить в Южной Америке? Некоторое время… — лениво спросила Ирэн, продолжая лежать у него на груди с закрытыми глазами.

Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы видеть ее лицо.

— Далеко. Мне больше нравится, когда ты в Европе.

Ирэн приоткрыла один глаз и уставилась на него.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду делать то, что тебе больше нравится?

— Ты часто так делаешь, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — К тому же я спас тебя уже дважды.

— И оба раза после этого у нас был отличный секс… Пожалуй, останусь в Европе, если ты пообещаешь мне отличный секс.

— Ты торгуешься.

— Я часто так делаю, — хмыкнула Ирэн.

Полицейские вынесли из дома последнее тело, а следом на веранде появились Уотсоны. Мэри подошла к шезлонгу, в котором устроились Шерлок с Ирэн, и очень довольно и одобрительно их оглядела. 

— Ну так что? — спросила она. — Как насчет вечеринки с коктейлями?


End file.
